JC Carmicheal
by Basched
Summary: Chuck and Casey compromise a mission. Humour. Charah. J/ellie. Rated T for the moment but will increase later. Spoilers for season 3.
1. The Blame

_Author's Note: I know I really shouldn't be doing this, but I'm going to anyhow. This is a tester story for myself. I tend to write a lot, my chapters are sometimes long and not many people like to read long winded chapters. I never thought it would be possible to keep a single chapter short, but I have written these first two and I'm quite pleased with myself. When I do continue, I shall strive to keep them just that, short…but hopefully interesting and entertaining. _

_This idea came from re-reading my other Chuck story, Casey Vs The Mother. I'm not good with mission stories, but I sincerely hope its plausible. _

_I only own my Ocs, not the others. Shame…to own John Casey would be DE-lish! But then there is only one woman who could own him. And that will be implied…as in all my Chuck stories. _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Blame**_

"What did you do?"

John Casey wasn't expecting the affront when he opened his door, but he did give it to the nerd. It was intimidating, for him. Perhaps it was only really intimidating because Casey felt a little guilty and that was something this NSA Colonel did not feel that often. Or rather he didn't let it show.

There was a momentary look of embarrassment on the older man's face, one which Chuck slyly grinned in victory at. The Intersect obviously thought he had the upper hand and he might well have had every right to be angry at him, but Casey knew he wasn't faultless in the recent foul up on their mission. Nor was he entirely to blame.

This whole mission was a bad idea and he had said that at the very beginning.

Casey's brow frowned and the dark menacing glare Chuck received from his handler made him gulp nervously.

"What did _I_ do?" Casey snarled under his breath, looking over Chuck's shoulder at the surroundings behind him. No one was around and Mrs Olson from the flat above wasn't peeking through her curtains. "You should have said nothing to Janet Milligan…you compromised your cover, you were the one who brought her into this."

"You really want to discuss this, here, Casey?" Chuck had folded his arms across his chest and lowered his voice in a hiss. "You want to talk about why we've freaked out our mark, here in the open, where anyone can hear?"

"Get your ass in here Bartowski." John grabbed Chuck by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him inside, slamming the door behind them. He released Chuck and stormed over to his desk, where the files of their current mission were discreetly displayed for revision purposes. Casey avoided meeting the young man's glaring and insinuating stare and slumped down in the chair behind his desk. "You want to talk? Talk! Either way Beckman is not pleased as to how our mark got spooked. She is not even going to know the reason why we…"

"You!"

"Why WE screwed up." Casey's head shot up and gave Chuck an even more frightening scowl. John was once again impressed when Chuck found what little defiance he had in him to attempt to match his expression. "You made the mistake of breaking from our cover identities. You told her information that was foolish and irresponsible, you jackass."

"Yeah. Okay." Chuck scoffed, walking round the other side of the desk and picking up one of the files. He didn't even need to look at it to know what was hidden between the grey plastic cover, he had been revising it for the past month or so. "I admit, I panicked. But I couldn't back out of it or Janet would have wanted to have known more. She is so charming that I couldn't help but be a little honest."

"It's that honesty that messed all this up, you moron!" Casey shoved some of the files harshly over to Chuck, but instead of him catching them they skidded off the edge of the table and clattered onto the floor. He wasn't going to be intimidated, or he was trying not to be.

Casey just got back up and leaned forward resting his clenched fists down on the desk. Chuck could hear the murmurs of the Casey growl number 88, (hints of "extremely pissed off." but laced with an unhealthy dose of "I'm screwed.") and he saw the bulging muscles on Casey's arms twitch and flex. Those arms were obviously wanting to lash out at something. Chuck knew it wouldn't be him. Well part of him hoped it wouldn't be him.

Casey eventually spoke again.

"You've have essentially crapped a month and two weeks work of cover prep down the toilet, Bartowski, all because you got swayed by a good looking woman's wily charms!"

"And what you did wasn't as bad as my mistake?" Chuck shook his head and rose up to meet Casey's glare. Chuck was scared, but he was also angry, John could see that now. Again, Casey couldn't exactly blame him. "Do you know that this mission is screwed because of what she caught you doing?"

"She should not have been anywhere near…."

"Do you have a whole list of excuses to try and excuse yourself from blame, Casey? Because its not going to work with me. You have got a lot of nerve doing what you did with my…"

"I'VE GOT?…why you….."

"I said that it wasn't right. I objected right from the beginning but you just had to carry on and ignore my warnings. I'm the intersect and you're my handler, we're supposed to be a team! Haven't the last few years meant anything to you? Don't I deserve to be heard? Do I not have your respect?"

"Yes." The fierceness and threatening anger drained from his voice and Casey spoke with a begrudging, yet Chuck knew, a genuine respect for him. "You do. You serve your country well and this team has been through a lot. More than most agents ever could…but you're still a moron. You didn't listen to me. Or Sarah."

"So we didn't listen to each other! Well its about time we did."

"I'm listening, Bartowski. How do you suppose we remedy this, get back into our mark's confidence and into Beckman's good books again?"

"I have a plan."

Casey growled. It was number 42.

"_We're screwed." _


	2. The Mission

_Okay can someone please tell me WHY, when I underline the title and save my document it takes away the line? WHY? _

_Sorry...second chapter...do enjoy. I'm surpised beyond anything its this short. There must be something wrong with me._

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Mission **_

"Her name is Janet Milligan." said Sarah, pressing a button on the remote and activating the largest screen in Castle. Both Casey and Chuck watched as a profile of a beautiful blonde woman in her late twenties appeared before them, her personal information scrolling down beside her photo.

She was, not only beautiful, but very normal. Or to Chuck that's how she seemed. He got no flashes from seeing this woman and she seemed so genuine.

But really, what could you tell about a person from just a photo. This was their mark, a spy or some dangerous rogue CIA or NSA agent? Just because Chuck didn't flash, didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

"A civilian." Casey said, folding his arms across his chest and tipping back his chair. "We're to contact a civie?"

"Miss Milligan is a counsellor." said Sarah pointing with exasperation to the section of the woman's profile that said profession. "She is a specialist, one of the top in her field and it is believed that she has regular contact with "'R Bringer Chan Addoed."

Walker and Casey watched as the Intersect's eyes narrowed and began to flutter as pictures and classified info flashed in his brain. It must have been a lot for he stood there for what seemed like minutes, his body swaying as the intel was brought to the surface of his brain. When it passed and Chuck managed to blink several times, he let out a huge sigh.

"The Bringer of Death." he uttered, staggering. Chuck managed to steady himself by holding on to the edge of the table. "An assassin."

"A very dangerous assassin." said Sarah, moving over to him and assisting him down into a chair. "He's responsible for a number of deaths, including some high ranked NSA and CIA agents. There's no picture of him, so we don't know his true identity but one of NSA's undercover operatives came close to doing so. Before he died, the operative managed to give us Milligan's name. She may know who The Bringer Of Death is and she may or may not be involved. We have the perfect opportunity to find out if she is or if she knows about The Bringer."

"He's an assassin that goes to counselling?" asked Chuck frowning. "That doesn't sound plausible."

"Everyone has problems, Chuck." said Sarah. "But he may not be seeing Janet Milligan for counselling. Beckman has asked us to trail Miss Milligan and gather intel on her, her friends and family as well as her clients. I am going to do some recon on her, but Chuck…you're going under cover."

"As a patient?"

"As someone who needs counselling. Whilst I check out her friends and family, you are going to come up with a cover that will require her professional assistance."

Chuck nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." He smiled softly, winking at Sarah. "Charles Carmicheal is having some problems with his girlfriend, he is conflicted and deeply troubled…."

Casey snorted out a laugh, but Chuck just continued.

"He's not sleeping, he is irritable and his health is being seriously compromised…."

"Chuck…it has to be more detailed than that." said Sarah, fondly rubbing his shoulder. "And it can't be about your relationship with a girlfriend. Or rather it can't be solely that. Miss Milligan is not that kind of a counsellor."

"Oh?"

"No Chuck. She specialises in family counselling."

Chuck looked a little worried about the very amused smile that displayed upon Agent Walker's beautiful face. She was obviously waiting to tell him the important piece of this mission and whatever it was, it was amusing her greatly.

"Family counselling. Right. I have problems with my family." Chuck ran a hand through his hair and bobbed his head in understanding. "I think I can come up with something."

"Chuck…she specialises even more in building father and son relationships, which is why you and Colonel Casey are both going undercover."

"Huh-wha?"

"As father and son."

There was a crash as a chair and a very heavy built NSA Colonel went crashing to the floor.

TBC


	3. The Cover

_Author's Note: Flippin' heck! I'm on a complete tumble down the hill roll here! Maybe this writing short isn't as bad as I thought. Anyhow, this next chapter…._

_SPOILERS: Does contain info on Season Three finale! Don't read if you haven't seen it and don't want to have it all ruined for you. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Cover**_

Chuck looked at the file he had produced and smiled quite proudly in his chair as he read out loud for his "partner."

"You're James Carmicheal, aged forty-nine…"

There was a thud on the table as a heavy hand whacked down hard.

"Forty seven, Bartowski!"

"Hey…it's a cover, Casey! We could make you fifty seven if you'd like."

Sure enough there was growl number fifty seven. That meant _"A lot of pain if you don't retract that statement." _

Chuck sighed and pretended to clear his throat. He set the file down and with a pen scribbled out the number nine and put a seven in its place. He also scribbled the word _"Tetchy." _next to a little cartoon doodle of an angry Casey. (Complete with shaded in angry face, steam coming out of his ears and smoking guns in each of his hands. ) He never thought that the Colonel would be so uptight about his age.

But Chuck didn't think that was the reason why the big guy was pacing up and down Castle, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. It was the prospect of having to pretend they were father and son that was riling him up.

"I don't see why you hate this idea, Casey." said Chuck, taking a bite out of his foot long sub sandwich. "You don't hate me…do you?"

Growl fifty eight sounded again and Chuck threw up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry about the age thing, but seriously…do you hate me that much?"

"I don't-!" Casey stopped in mid pace and in mid-sentence and the anger was gone, replaced by a discomfort that Chuck knew only too well. "I don't hate you. I hate this plan."

"But it's a cover, Casey. It's all part of the job, right?"

"Do you really expect me to pretend to be your father?" Casey snapped, facing Chuck and showing the frustration so clearly on his face. "No one can replace your father, Bartowski. No one. Not even me."

Chuck felt his stomach tighten. He felt so horribly sick at being reminded that his own father, Stephen Bartowski, was dead. But the thought that Casey was upset at having to replace him, even in a pretend cover sort of way, was hugely comforting. Though, there had been times when Casey had felt like a father to him, but he wasn't going to mention that to him. Not yet. Chuck fought back the tears of grief and gratitude and sent Casey an appreciative smile. He also then drew a cartoon Casey with wings, halo and playing a harp next to his other doodle. _"Saint John." _

"We have to do this." said the big man. "But its a bad idea."

"We can do this, Casey. I know it. So can we please work on these covers? Sarah said this Milligan has a lot of family and friends and it could take months to do full checks on them all. You and I…we have to do it. So. You're James Carmicheal. Aged forty seven. You were an owner of a security firm business…"

"That's original." Casey scoffed.

"I could say you owned a selection of flower shops?"

There was growl 21. _"Just you try it." _

"You owned a security firm business until your divorce from your wife…Mabel…"

"Mabel? Are you kidding me?"

"We'll come back to her name later." Chuck waved a hand in dismissal. "The divorce from your wife left you broke and bankrupt and so you had to take a security guard job at a local girls school just to pay the bills."

"I'm a loser…is that it?"

"No. YOU John Casey are not a loser." Chuck patted the table, because patting or attempting to pat the man's hand or any part of him was dangerous. "James Carmicheal is a loser."

Casey stormed over to the table, turned, straddled a chair and snatched the file from Chuck's hands. He noticed the doodles but didn't comment other than to make the number three grunt _"Not bad.". _

Chuck grinned happily at his appreciation.

Casey took the pen and began to write a new cover.

"I'm James Carmicheal…" He scoffed at having to use the Carmicheal cover name. "I'm a successful owner of a security firm. I am hoping to retire early with my wife and let my son take over the business. That's you, _Charles_."

"Super!"

"But we're having conflicts that are seriously damaging our relationship and the future of my business."

"Aw…that's so sad."

"Quit with the girl slush crap, Bartowski this is serious. We have to be really detailed here."

"Right. Serious business. Nothing else is more important."

The serious business was interrupted by the sound of Casey's phone receiving a text. Chuck was expecting John to take one look at who had sent it and ignore it but he didn't.

It must mean Sarah is calling with new information...or that she needed some help. Which Chuck really wished was so, Sarah's company right now would be so much more...comforting.

There was a nervous sound of gulping, a brief wide stare of surprise before a very small smile (smile not smirk) drifted across Casey's face. Chuck couldn't see what the text read or who it was from but whatever it was, it made John Casey very happy.

Could be Alex. He was always happy when she text or called him without him having called her first.

But Chuck didn't have a clue.

"_John. You n Me. 2nite. Alone. Dinner. Wine. DESSERT? Xxx." _


	4. The Feet

_Author's Note: Another chapter done. Wow! Four in one day, this is just unheard of from me. But anyhow, this is just silly one before the mission really kicks off. A nice bit of Charah, but this chapter has gotten longer due to me wanting to add the last section of this story. Must keep it short. _

_Any hoo. Enjoy as usual. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Feet**_

"Thanks for your help, Chuck. I couldn't have done all this on my own."

Sarah leaned forward and lightly pecked Chuck on the cheek. He would have liked a big proper kiss, but he thought he might initiate it. He was just about to when Sarah let out a huge yawn.

"Tired, huh?"

"You have no idea. This woman comes from a very large family. I had no clue so many people could be in one family. I'm really pleased that you came and helped me. Casey had pitched in too, but he's concentrating on learning his cover tonight. I think."

Chuck wasn't sure, yet he was. It was taking a while to remember everything they had come up with, but sometimes Casey opted for his own private revision time. Chuck wasn't worried, he found that he concentrated better without hearing the full pallet of Casey's grunts distracting him in the back round. Actually, he was more worried when he thought made some new ones. Nearing the hundred mark of subtle different vocalizations, wasn't it?

"Devon has helped out too." said Sarah pulling up a chair and sitting (very close) next to him. She began to gather up the paper on the table and shut down profiles from the screen.

"Awesome helping out. Awesome."

Chuck lifted his foot and gently grazed his toe down the back of Sarah's leg. She smiled and blushed. Her head turned away as if she was trying to concentrate on shutting down the programmes, she even attempted to pull some of her blonde hair down to cover her face.

"Morgan, not so much."

"Fall asleep did he?"

Chuck began to gently nudge Sarah's foot with his own, teasing and playful. The Bartowski grin came to his lips when she began to footsie back.

"It really wasn't his thing." she said.

"I'm surprised he volunteered."

The footsie match increased to both feet rather suddenly. Their hands scooped up the disordered papers and when Chuck's fingers brushed against hers, Sarah's head whipped round and her eyes caught his gaze. They locked, they stared.

Sarah yawned again.

"We'd best call it a night." she said, her voice barely able to murmur above a whispered tone. "We all need to have some rest before you make contact tomorrow. You and Casey are ready for contacting the mark aren't you?"

Chuck couldn't look away from her. Even when she shyly looked down at their hands as they interlaced on the table, even when her teeth nipped at her bottom lip, Chuck was unable to break from his entrancement of her. He just nodded his head and let a_ "surberlerb…"_ dribble from his lip. He was supposed to say "sure" but his mouth wasn't concentrating. Not even his brain was concentrating as he soaked in the radiance of Sarah Walker and felt the silkiness of her skin against his own.

"Sure." he managed to say after he wiped his mouth with a couple of his fingers. "We're ready. Me and The Casey are all set."

"Will you be alright?" she asked, "Having to call someone else dad?"

"Even if it's Casey?" Chuck gave Sarah's hand a thankful squeeze. "I'll be fine. Especially since it's Casey. It's going to be fun."

"It's a job, Chuck."

"I know."

"That means no teasing Casey…promise?"

"I promise. But I can't promise that he won't get upset and-" Chuck made quote marks in the air with his fingers. "-act Casey-il-lilly on his own accord."

"Casey-il-lilly?" Sarah laughed, a little snort coming from her nose before the delightful lilting sound. "Don't ever let him hear you call him that."

Chuck let out a heartious and belly rumbling laugh himself and aided Sarah to her feet. She stumbled a little but sought comfort in Chuck's arms.

"There is no way he will ever hear that." Chuck chortled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, it is time for us to retire for the evening. We could both use some sleep before the big mission."

"I agree. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. You have silky sheets. I like silky sheets. They're silky." Chuck kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Footsie is fun with silky sheets." 

Sarah couldn't disagree.

* * *

Their toes flicked against each other, their feet curled and played just as the rest of them had done only moments before, but whilst their game of footsie played out, they lay contently beneath the sheets in each others arms. Still trying to catch back their breaths.

There was a long blissful silence between them before he spoke.

"It's happening."

"Tomorrow?"

"Hmm."

"Both of you will be careful, won't you?"

"Hmm. We will."

"Don't tease him or upset him. Do you promise?"

"I promise. But I can't promise he won't be all…Chuck-ish and coax me. It's not going to be an easy mission for us, El."

"I understand."

She didn't want to know the details, nor would Chuck or Casey ever tell her, due to security issues. But for now, Eleanor Bartowski was pleased to know that both of her men would be professional enough to keep each other safe.

For now, she was also content and happy to be here with him.

Playing footsie.


	5. The Contact

_Author's note: Hello! Yes…it's me again…with another chapter. This scene came to me as soon as I woke up…my muse is just all kinds of excited. She's on top form…I should give her more Casey treats. _

_Enjoy this next one. Also, I simply could not resist the Firefly ref! Hope you likes. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Contact**_

"Testing. Testing. Can you hear me?" asked Chuck as he whispered into the collar of his shirt.

"I'm right here."

"You're coming in loud and clear, Casey."

"That's because I'm right here, moron."

Chuck looked up and the sun was blocked out by the massive silhouette of his partner. His dad for the day. He looked quite snazzy in the black Armani suit and shirt and shoes…and quite possibly underwear. Chuck winced…he didn't want to think of Casey's underwear. However, Casey looked extremely suave in this very expensive suit. Chuck was pretty pleased that he had a nice suit on himself, thanks to the expenses of the CIA. His wasn't Armani but Chuck didn't care, he had gained more than a few looks from the "lay-dies" since he had sat down at a table, outside this very high end coffee establishment.

"Look all you like, ladies." Chuck grinned as a pair of brunette twins in red dresses and very high heels walked past grinning. "I'm taken."

He was whacked on the arm with a menu as Casey sat down next to him.

"They were looking at me." he said. "Don't get too full of yourself."

Casey was right, Chuck saw the twins taking their seats on another table and they were grinning and giggling whilst devouring The Armani Casey with their eyes. Chuck grinned.

"See buddy? The ladies appreciate a good snazzy dresser. You might be in with a chance there."

Casey didn't even turn his head to look at them. He opened the menu and there was the low rumble of growl/grunt number 34. _"Not interested."_ Chuck sighed.

"They like you…they seem to be your type….why not take this opportunity to…."

There was a jolt of the table as Casey's knee knocked on the underside. His face was scowling, but behind his eyes was the strange look of guilt again.

"We're on a mission. Concentrate."

The waitress came up to the table and both of the men ordered their coffee of choice and Casey even ordered a sandwich after his stomach growled.

"_Hmmm…" _thought Chuck. _"Do Casey's stomach growls have any meaning other than "I'm hungry?" I may have to start a separate list for those if they do."_

"Janet Milligan should be arriving in the next ten to fifteen minutes." said Casey, placing on the table a folder with the fake Security firm's emblem on the cover. "According to Walker, we are sitting right next to her preferred table and these wires should be able to pick up anything she says. However, if nothing of interest comes up we're to make a scene that will gain her attention."

"_Nothing too crazy, gentlemen. Please?" _Sarah's voice chuckled in their ears.

"I would have thought the crazier the better." said Chuck, looking round the plaza, as if he could find Sarah in the surveillence van.

"_Just make the argument believable. She has to know that you're father and son and that you're really having problems. Get a little physical if you must, but no breaking things." _

"Spoil my fun, Walker. Why don't you." Casey sneered. "Look, we know what to do. You just keep an eye on us and the surroundings."

The talking to Walker stopped when the waitress brought over their coffees and Casey's sandwich. They talked a little more on their cover, but it wasn't that long when Sarah announced Milligan's arrival.

Both men turned and watched as the very attractive Counsellor, no doubt with a friend, walked into the seating area together, laughing and smiling. Chuck grinned…she looked more beautiful than in her photo. He couldn't possibly think she could be involved with The Bringer.

Janet sat down at her table, which was right next to Casey and Chuck and she carried on talking to her friend.

After about fifteen minutes of talk about beauty treatments, hair styles and fashion tips, Chuck heard the impatient purr of Number 55 growl coming from his partner. It was time to make contact.

It didn't go quite according to plan, when Chuck accidentally knocked over his espresso, all into Casey's lap.

"HOLY SHI-!" The burning coffee stained and scorched through the expensive Armani suit and Casey jumped up from the table screaming in agony. Chuck leapt up from the table as well, his first instinct was to apologise profusely to his partner, but everyone was looking at him, including the mark. He shouldn't…this was the mission.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Casey, who was obviously not in as much pain as he was making out. Chuck inwardly smiled knowing that the colonel was taking full advantage of his clumsiness. "Can't you do anything right boy?"

"It was your fault!" yelled Chuck. "You jarred the table!"

"Do you know how expensive the suit is? You've ruined it!"

"I've ruined it? How is you being a clumsily OLD man, my fault, dad?"

"You're getting the bill for this…."

"Fine give me the bill! Along with all your disappointment and your resentment and bitterness! Its all I've ever had from you, my entire life!"

"You ungrateful little snot nosed…."

A passing police man who came over to investigate the shouting caused both Casey and Chuck to exchange a look before Casey decided to storm off, cursing under his breath. It would have been more impressive if he didn't walk away with wet soaking trousers.

"I'm sorry, officer." Chuck said. "My dad and I….its nothing. We fight all the time. We're as stubborn as each other."

The officer left and Chuck slowly sank back down into his chair. It took only but a matter of minutes before the mark approached him.

"Are you okay?" asked Janet Milligan, smiling with deep concern behind her eyes.

Chuck smiled to himself inwardly, especially when he got the receiving message through his ear from Sarah.

"_Well done, you two. Contact is established." _


	6. The Partners

_Author's Note: Jeez! This is never ending! I'm supposed to be getting back to my FF12 fic! But The Casey is preventing me from doing so! Right this chapter I did for Kuryakinsgirl and for all those who do love the duo of Casey and Walker…professionally. _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Partners**_

The door to the van slid open with a thud and Sarah briefly took her eyes off the screen as Casey climbed into the vehicle. He was muttering a little but he soon became silent when he sat down next to her. The two of them focused on Chuck talking to their mark.

"_I'm sorry you had to hear all that. My dad and I…things are a little tense." _Chuck said. From the video feed Sarah could see all, the waitress mopping up the spilt coffee and another bringing Chuck a replacement. Janet Milligan was now sitting next to Chuck, smiling and looking very concerned.

"_It seems a little more than that to me." _she said. _"Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_His suit is ruined, that's put him in a foul mood for the rest of the day. Well, actually he's never out of a foul mood. Business is worrying him and me both actually. But hey, can I get you a coffee or one of those bun things with the icing on top?" _

"_Why thank you. I have my coffee and my friend has….."_

"_Run off. I think." _Chuck looked over the woman's shoulder and Janet too took a peek. She sighed and shook her head, but she didn't seem surprised that her friend had gone.

"He's doing well, so far." said Casey, still patting at the wet patch on his groin and cursing.

"Nicely done." Sarah responded, keeping her eyes on the video. "Though it was a shame to have ruined such a nice suit."

"Hmm. Tell me about it. I was hoping to keep it."

The two agents fell into silence again, watching and listening as Charles Carmicheal continued to talk to the pretty counsellor. Casey sometimes watched Walker's reaction, especially when Milligan laughed at Chuck's jokes. (Chuck's dumb jokes.) These past few years he had gotten to know Walker quite well and right now, he could tell by the look in her eyes and the small pout on her lip that she was feeling just a little uncomfortable with the way Chuck was talking to the woman.

Walker and Milligan looked very similar.

She was just being silly, worried about something that both of them knew wouldn't happen.

"Relax." he said after Walker's fingers began to impatiently tap on the edge of the computer keypad. "Bartowski isn't going to stray. He's only got soppy loved up eyes for you. "

Sarah turned to give him a look. A look with a smile that tried to hide the little pang of jealousy that she was no doubt feeling.

"I know that."

"But sometimes you can't help feeling it? Neither can he." Casey shuffled in his chair, scowling again at the wetness in his trousers. "It's perfectly natural, but it's also perfectly annoying seeing you two like this."

"Oh really?" she asked smiling. "I'm so sorry that Chuck and I are annoying you so much with our soppy loved up relationship."

"Apology accepted. Now…has Bartowski gotten her to mention her Counselling job yet?"

Sarah couldn't help but grin at Casey's no-nonsense reply. He was right about the stop being jealous bit. She had nothing to be jealous about, especially after last night.

Both the agents listened in to the conversation.

"_I like these iced bun things, though they're better with the little bits of fruits in them."_

Chuck was still talking about the iced buns that he and Janet were sharing.

Both the NSA and CIA agent sighed wearily at the same time.

"Get to the point of the conversation, Bartowski." Casey hissed into the mic when ten minutes later Chuck was still talking about the ice buns. "If that topic is boring us…and it is….it'll bore her! Don't lose the mark!"

"Casey…go easy on him." said Sarah. "He's doing well. She's still listening and interested."

"Hmph. How can someone talk that long about baked goods is beyond me."

There was a long silence. Casey was getting fidgety, even when Chuck did eventually get off the topic of iced buns. The coffee stain on his groin had dried but there was still the discomfort from the original spill and he had to keep shifting about in his seat. Sarah suppressed a laugh as he also kept touching at his…"Little Colonel."

"Did the coffee burn you?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

She heard the growl of Number 10. Sarcasm.

Walker, keeping her eye on the screen and on Chuck, knew that she shouldn't say what she was going to say next. He was her partner and she respected him. They were on a job, so she shouldn't fool around. She had gotten Chuck to promise that he wouldn't tease Casey, but there was a reason as to why this opportunity couldn't be missed.

It really wasn't right, but she had to find out if what she suspected was true.

"If it hurts, it could be serious," she said, "Why don't you let Ellie have a look at it for you?"

If there had been enough space in the van, then John Casey would surely have fallen to the floor, but instead there was a choking whine which caught in his throat.

Followed by the good old grunt number 42.

Sarah Walker knew her partner too well.


	7. The Daughter

_Author's Note: A little break from the mission, but this scene obviously appeals to my fan girl side. A bit more serious than the others…but it will help with later chapters. ;)_

_Thanks for everyone who has replied so far…and thanks for keeping up with me! _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

"_**The Daughter" **_

It had been a difficult day, very long and extremely tiring. It was strange not seeing Devon at the hospital any more, for now that he was Team Bartowski's (good name Chuck!) field medic he was given some additional assignments from Beckman that took him away from Burbank.

It had taken him away from her, but Ellie was extremely surprised that she wasn't upset about it. She still loved him as he did her, but both of them had come to an agreement that their lives weren't what either of them had hoped. Or expected. Their feelings had changed.

She hadn't hoped that her brother turned out to be a Government spy and that his girlfriend Sarah was a CIA operative. She had no idea that all of this was because of their father.

Walking into her apartment, she dumped her bag down on the floor and slumped onto the sofa.

She missed her father so much.

There was a knock at the door.

Ellie didn't really want to answer, but when the knock came again but in a more urgent tone, she found the strength to get up and answer it.

She did not expect to see who she saw standing on her doorstep.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened in surprise, but it was quickly followed by a huge smile. "Hi!"

"Ms Bartowski…I'm sorry, I know you've just gotten back from work and you're probably tired, but I was hoping to have a chat with you?"

"Of course!" Her voice squeaked just a little too high when she spoke, but she broke out of her shock and pulled back the door to allow the young woman to step through. "Come on in. Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"No thank you, Ms Bartowski."

"Ellie! Please, call me Ellie."

Ellie followed the young woman into the lounge. The poor girl was nervous, worried about something and if she were truthful, so was Ellie. Eleanor wanted to pace up and down the room just like she did, but eventually Alex McHugh sunk down onto the sofa with a thud. Ellie smiled and then sat down onto the sofa next to her. Both of them were shaking.

"I have a problem." said Alex rather suddenly after a long lingering silence.

"Oh? Is it anything to do with your dad?" asked Ellie, hoping that it wasn't.

The new and very exciting turn in Ellie and John Casey's relationship was something that neither of them had wanted to share with everyone yet. Not even Chuck knew, but Ellie was going to change that. She couldn't keep it from her brother, not after her talk about keeping secrets. She supposed that this young woman had the right to know as well.

"Ever since I found out that John Casey was my dad…my life has been turned up side down. Especially with knowing what he does for a living." Alex breathed deeply in and when she saw that Ellie was still actively listening she released that breath. "I can't tell my mum, she's been put through enough already after the Ring tried to kill her. Which is why…when she moves…I won't be going with her. I'll be staying here, I'll get my own place or rent with my college friends and stay near Dad."

"He might have issues with that." said Ellie, a little shocked to hear her admit it. "It will be too dangerous for you to stay. You could be used against him, your life could be at risk."

"But you stay. For your brother, for Chuck. Can I not stay with my dad?"

"You want to?"

Alex seemed a little distracted for a moment, no doubt torn with the decision to leave with her mum who raised her, or remain with a father she didn't know. Ellie looked into the younger woman's eyes and saw that more than anything she was proud of who John Casey was. She wanted to get to know him better, even if it was dangerous.

"If you've thought about it, Alex." Ellie sighed. "Then you must do what you feel is right. You're an adult. It's your decision to make. But whatever you do decide…I'll support you."

Alex needed to hear that. Ellie saw the tension leave from her body and she relaxed into the comforts of the sofa. Her hand reached out for Ellie's, she held it and gave it an almost bone crunching squeeze.

"You have no idea how hearing that makes me feel."

"I think I can understand."

"Thank you, Ms Bart-Ellie. Thank you so much. I knew that I would be able to talk to you about it. About how I'm feeling."

"Oh sweetie…that's okay. I'm pleased I can help you."

Alex grinned and then flung her arms around Ellie Bartowski and gave her a hug almost as crushing as the hand squeeze.

The two of them stayed there for a moment in that embrace, feeling all the worries and anxiety in John's daughter ebbing away. She had needed to talk to someone, Ellie was still surprised that it had been her.

"If you ever need to talk about anything with me, Alex." she said, when they broke apart. "You can call me or come round any time. Right?"

"Thanks."

"So…is there anything else you want to know?"

"About my dad?"

Ellie paused before replying as she sensed that the woman hadn't quite got everything off her chest. She began to shake again with nerves.

"Er…sure. What do you want to know?"

She should have known before Alex even opened her mouth. The endearing and coy smile on Alex's face and the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" 


	8. The Know

_Author's Note: Hm…I'm still going. I think this is really good for me….it keeps the flow. This one is back to the funnies! A little move along for the mission and cheesecake! _

_Enjoy._

_Huge thanks to Kuryakinsgirl, brandywine, goddessofbirth and ali who reviewed and are following. This is for you gals! _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Know**_

"Good work Agent Bartowski on securing contact with the mark, Miss Milligan."

Chuck positively beamed bright sunshiny radiance at the General on the screen, mainly because it was nice to see Beckman smiling. If only a little bit.

Had her hair been done a little differently? Different make up? He wasn't sure, but before the end of the briefing he was going to mention how lovely she was looking. NSA Generals needed to be told that every once in a while, she may appreciate it this time, instead of just signing off.

"Congratulations on procuring a first counselling session with her as well. I hear her practice is not easy to get into. A nice achievement, to both of you gentlemen."

"Thank you ma'am." both Casey and Chuck said at the same time.

"It means that we have to move things along. I have just received information from MI-6 that the 'R Bringer Chan Addoed could be working on a new assignment. They don't know who he is going to assassinate but one of their undercover operatives has reason to believe that he is in your area. You need to work fast, identify and stop the Bringer before he can carry out his mission."

"Understood, General." said Walker.

"Very well. Then proceed and keep up the good work."

"Oh General Beckman you look lovely this evening! Is that a new hair-?"

Chuck never got to finish his compliment because as usual Beckman had turned off the screen. But he was determined to one day make her smile and blush…in appreciation of him being nice to her.

"Right." Casey yawned and did the most impressive stretch of his body, which Chuck could have sworn he heard some bones crack in the process. "I'm tired. It's late and you two are still in my place. So if you would like to get out, I can get some sleep."

"Well, sweet dreams to you too, Big guy." Chuck said sarcastically, holding his hand out to Sarah. Walker chuckled and took hold of it. They walked to the door and were just about to open it when there was a knock.

Chuck looked through the spy hole and was quite surprised. He opened the door.

"Ellie?"

"Oh hi Chuck. Did I interrupt one of Beckman's de-briefings?" she asked, nervously clinging to a dish of what looked to be a very nice chocolate cheesecake. "I can always come back another time."

"You…you came to see Casey?" her brother asked, not in any real suspicion, just mere curiosity. Ellie held out the dish and slightly wobbled it from side to side gesturing that this was why she was visiting Casey. "Ah. More sweet stuff for the big angry bear in his cave. Careful sis…too much sugar makes Casey hyperactive. He could get really tetchy and all the tranq guns in the world won't bring him down."

"They won't because I've built up a tolerance to them." said Casey snarling. "Shame I can't do the same with you!"

"We'll let you be." Chuck laughed. He saw Sarah holding her free hand over mouth, trying to keep in her amused laughter, but the Intersect had no idea that she was laughing at something else.

She saw the looks between Ellie and Casey and upon sight of the chocolate cheesecake as well, their gaze only intensified. Sarah really didn't want to think on what they planned to do with that.

"Good night!" called Chuck, giving his sister a brotherly kiss on her cheek as he passed. "Casey, remember don't eat too much before you go to bed. It's not good for you."

"Goodnight."

Sarah hugged Ellie and before she walked away from the doctor, Walker gave her hand a gentle squeeze. One that nearly made Ellie drop the cheesecake.

Her mouth dropped open and she was left stunned on the doorstep until Casey slipped his hand to her back and gently guided her in. Ellie was still breathless for a few seconds.

"She knows?" she eventually gasped.

"Shouldn't have been surprised myself." said John, smiling. He edged closer to her, then pressed himself up against her back as he snaked his palms across her waist and over the flat of her stomach. "Walker is observant. It's her job and she's good at it. I see you've brought cheesecake. What's wrong?"

"John…we should tell Chuck. Its not right, after all I've said him, to be keeping something like this a secret."

"Then we tell him. There's nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel better than we can both tell him."

"John." Ellie purred with pleasure when she felt him move her long hair over one shoulder and nuzzle with his mouth around her neck. "There's something else I have to tell you."

If she could speak. The soft massaging touch of his hands over her body was making her shake. The lid on the cheesecake dish rattled and she could feel her knees beginning to give way when she felt his mouth kissing up her neck to just below her ear. Just to the point that made her head jerk and her breath gasp.

"Please, John. I have to tell you…Alex…she knows as well."

The wonderful ripples of pleasure, the sensation of his touch and warm heaving breath on her skin stopped and the bulk of his massive frame pulled away from Ellie. She felt all alone without him there.

"_Alex knows?" _

"I've brought cheesecake!"

There was a slightly frightening silence.

"Hmmmmm…"

The sound of content Casey, happy Casey was all she needed to hear.


	9. The Waiting Room

_Author's Note: Not my best, but the next chapter should hopefully make up for that. I will probably do the next chapter for tomorrow. _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Waiting Room **_

"Is that cheesecake?"

Casey's head turned sharply at the Intersect's question and gave him a scowl crossed with slight puzzlement. Which funnily enough was also the same combo as grunt number 29..which is what he did as well.

"There, on the corner of your mouth." said Chuck pointing with a finger. "Just a smear."

"Oh." Casey wiped at the spot Chuck indicated at with a finger and then sucked on the chocolate, contently purring as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Had a little dessert instead of breakfast this morning did we?" asked Chuck. "My sister's cheesecake must have been good!"

There was laughing in their ears. Chuck became puzzled and confused at Sarah's hysterics coming through the earpiece and at Casey's sudden jerk to attention in the chair and a look of guilt on his face. Chuck obviously missed out on the joke, but he wasn't going to pry. It seemed to be at Casey's expense and now wasn't the time to go poking.

The office of Janet Milligan was vast and very impressive. Lavishly decorated in calming and soothing colours, furnished with the most comfortable seats his posterior had ever had the pleasure of meeting, Chuck Bartowski was in heaven. And it was just the waiting room.

The glass tables had up to date magazines, the plants dotted about the room were well cared for and the other people waiting were so relaxed. Even the receptionist sitting behind a huge polished desk of wood looked content.

Everyone was relaxed. Chuck felt relaxed and he could have dozed off quite easily in these chairs.

Casey was not.

He was stiff as a board, sitting so straight that everyone else might have thought he was some strange piece of art instead of an actual person. He did not look happy at all.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." hissed Casey. "I'm a father with a son who doesn't respect him and he's been dragged to a counselling office against his better judgement."

"In our roles now. Understood."

Chuck tried to mimic Casey's rigidness and instead of openly looking round the waiting room, turning his head, he just let his eyes do the wondering. There were two other men sitting on the opposite side of the room, obviously father and son and there was an elderly man sitting next to a short little woman who could have been his daughter. No flashes, no signs of anything being out of place or "weird" but Chuck had to be vigilant.

"Do you think you could relax a little bit, dad?" asked Chuck when after thirty minutes of waiting he could feel the irritation vibes ebbing from the man.

"I don't like waiting." said Casey. "Our appointment time has already come and gone and this room is making me uncomfortable."

"Really? It's not nice? Not these nice bouncy soft chairs and pleasant pictures on the wall?"

"No!" Casey's voice rose just a little too loudly and it caught the attention of the others in the room. "I don't want to be here. Just because you have a problem with your feelings, you had to drag me here to discuss it with a stranger?"

"Then what are you doing here, dad?" asked Chuck going along with Casey's act and raising his own voice. "There's the damned door! Get up and leave!"

"And let you be right? You think I can't do something like this, well you're wrong, sonny! I'll talk to the woman but it won't make a blind bit of difference! You won't change. You can't change!"

"You're such a damned hypocrite!"

"And you're whining cry baby that can't suck it up and be a man."

"Do you want me to be cold? Huh, dad? You want me to be like you? A cold heartless bastard with a big empty hole inside of him?"

"I want you to grows some balls!"

"I have balls!"

"Yeah, you need a microscope to see them!"

"As opposed to the massive manly ones you have, that swing freely as you strut around?"

"They're balls of steel, son."

"So you won't crumple to the ground if I kick you there?"

"Just you try it!" Casey stood up and beckoned Chuck as well. "Common! Have the guts to kick the old man in the crotch and then there won't be a need for any of this counselling crap!"

Chuck sincerely hoped that he didn't have to kick this very large intimidating man in the nethers when he stood up. Upon seeing the warning glint in Casey's eyes, he hoped so too.

Thankfully, their shouting had caused upset with the others who thought violence was going to erupt between the two of them. The receptionist was so flustered that she picked up the phone. Just as she put the phone down she called out desperately and only just in time.

"Mr Carmicheal! Dr Milligan will see you and your father now!"

"Are you happy?" yelled Chuck holding his hand out to allow Casey to follow the receptionist.

"I'll be happy when I'm out of this damned place."

As the woman got further ahead of them, both Chuck and Casey casually walked side by side. Chuck leaned into Casey and whispered.

"Let's not do that scenario again. Ever. That got close to being dangerous."

"Agreed."

From the surveillance van outside the building, Sarah Walker breathed a thankful sigh of relief.

"So far….so…good?"


	10. The Session

___Author's note: Here's another one folks...my muse is so happy. I think she lives off John Casey! She not letting me stop. Right. This is Casey and Chuck's first counselling session. I am not a counsellor and I'm not an expert either, so if the procedure or questions are wrong...then thats just me. Just enjoy it as the laff its posed to be. _

_Enjoy._

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Session**_

If the waiting room was nice and relaxing, then Janet Milligan's office was even more so.

Chuck felt quite at home when he and Casey walked in, but when Dr Milligan got up from her chair to greet him, he felt even better. The woman smiled warmly, crossed the room and shook Chuck's hand heartily.

"Welcome Mr Carmicheal." she said. "I'm pleased you and your father could make it."

"Thank you, Doctor." Chuck beamed a goofy grin back at her. "This is James Carmicheal. You might recognise him from the café."

"Of course…hello James." She went to shake Casey's hand as well, but John refused to unfold his arms and instead looked away from her to take in the office. He wondered around looking at the shelves of books, the pictures on the wall and he even paused slightly by her desk, eyeing the very stylish filing cabinet.

Janet wasn't offended by Casey's lack of reply, so without making an issue of it, she gestured for both of them to sit on the sofa. Chuck immediately did so, but after a few more paces of the office, Casey sat down, as far away from Chuck as possible.

"Well, I can say first off that it takes a lot of courage to come here. Both of you. It's a sign that you're willing to try and solve these problems you're having. As this is your first session, I would just like to know a little bit about the two of you."

Janet walked to her desk and picked up a note pad and a small dictaphone. Still pleasant and charming the woman sat down in her chair opposite the men and crossed a long slender leg over the other.

"Do any of you object to this being recorded?" she asked. They shook their heads and she then pressed the record button. "So…James. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"I can. Whether I want to is another matter." growled Casey, not keeping eye contact with her whatsoever. Janet sighed.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me. Take your time."

"Fine. I'm happily married to my wife Sophie, we have four children. I own a highly successful security firm that is known nationwide and I like pancakes."

"That's a good start." Janet scribbled down some notes. "Do you get on with your children?"

"Like to think so. My daughters and I have a good relationship."

"But you don't with your son?"

"You figured that out pretty quick. Was it the shouting in the waiting room that drew you to that conclusion?"

"What do you like with your pancakes, James?"

"Maple syrup. Cream. My wife."

Chuck heard laughing in his ear again and such a sudden outburst from Sarah made a ringing sound linger behind. He rubbed at his ear, just enough to make it pop but not to force the listening device out. Sarah was behaving unusual today, she wasn't normally like this on missions.

Whilst Janet was still interviewing Casey, Chuck took the opportunity to slip off his jacket and place it on his lap. He gazed down at it, hoping that Sarah would see him through the small camera hidden on the collar. He made a face that said "Sarah! What's up with you?" The eye brow rose briefly and it was clear she got the message.

"_Sorry, Chuck. It won't happen again. I've gotten a good lay out of the office thanks to Casey and I can't see any security measures that will give us any trouble. We should be able to get into the office after hours and retrieve Milligan's files. That way we can begin to screen her clients, see if any of them could potentially be The Bringer." _

"So you get on well with your wife then?" asked Janet.

"Get on her a lot too." Casey replied, smirking. Such a lewd comment made her and Chuck shift uncomfortably on their seats. Janet cleared her throat and wrote some more notes down. She wrote quite a lot as she flicked over several pages of the book.

"You have a healthy sex life at your age. That's good. Now, your daughters. You get on with them better than you do with Charles here. Why is that?"

"Because they're not morons?"

"Hey!" Chuck protested. "I'm sitting right here."

"I'm not blind, boy."

"You're very hostile, James. Why do you think that is?" asked Janet.

"I'm not hostile. I say things as is." Casey straightened his back and allowed one hand from beneath the fold of his arms to reach up and rub his nose. "Factual. Honest."

"You act like that just to rile others up!" Chuck retorted. "You're always looking for confrontation."

"Hmm." Janet bobbed her head and wrote down more notes. Then Chuck and Casey heard her mutter under her breath. "We're going to need a lot more sessions."


	11. The Interrogation

_Author's Note: Again, and again…I'm like the energizer bunny! I just keep going! Anyhoo…this one is a nice little bit of Charah, but the centre of their convo is The Casey. Hope you likes. _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Interrogation **_

"So, you and Casey are going to break into the doctor's office then?" asked Chuck, watching with wide gleaming eyes as Sarah prepared herself for the new op. At the present moment she was only dressed in her underwear, the nice black ones, Chuck's favourite.

She attached a pouch of knives around her ankle and Chuck was just mesmerized by her silky bare flesh, the grace and poise she held as she propped her foot up onto the bed to secure the knives.

Chuck was feeling a little warm.

"You want to come along?" she asked turning away and walking to her wardrobe. The gentle swaying of her bottom caught Chuck's attention for a moment before he snapped himself out of the trance. Sarah had a nice bottom, but there was so much more to this woman than a nice body and a lovely rear.

Her smile, her humour. Her laugh. Those eyes, so full of love for him.

"Did you want to come along, Chuck?" she asked, now waving a hand in front of his face. Chuck broke from another trance and realised he had been staring at himself in the mirror instead of her. "If you do, I can always let Casey know he can have the night off. This op really is only a two-man job."

"Casey wouldn't want the night off, Sarah." Chuck smiled as she went back to dressing herself. She wasn't going on some fancy date or going to a posh restaurant, this was a black clothes op. "After today, I think he would be gunning to do something with a bit more action. He can take a gun, maybe shoot something. It would make him happy."

"Do you really believe that's all that makes him happy?" she asked as she effortlessly slipped on some tight fitting black pants.

"Three years ago? Yeah. Now…no. He's got Alex in his life, he's a dad. She's made him happy, for sure." He observed her slip on the tight black polo top and when she shook her hair, his head moved along with it, watching the blonde curls bounce around in the air. "He's not the same guy who tried to kill us both back then…and a couple of times after that. I've noticed he doesn't sit in his recliner drinking scotch and eating pastries either. Though are you concerned with the amount of things he brought back from the recent Wep-Con he went to?"

"He could start his own army." Sarah laughed, clipping a utility belt around her curvy middle.

"He's changed, Sarah. But he's still Casey. I'm not going to deprive him of a little action."

There it was again. The little snort and giggle when she began to pack some weapons and other spy gadgetry into a black rucksack, made Chuck sit up. She noticed his shifted attention and the smile was immediately replaced by an expression of pure serious professionalism.

"Okay, that's it Sarah." Chuck rose to his feet and walked over to her. He took the bag out of her hands and wrapped his own gently around them. "What's been going on? Ever since the first contact with Milligan, you have been giggling and laughing at something. I'm missing a joke aren't I?"

"No Chuck. You're not." she said.

"Sarah…I thought we both agreed that we didn't need to hide secrets from each other. I know that when you're on a mission, you are 100% dedicated to its completion. You don't fool or mess around. Did you do something to Casey? Pull a prank on him?"

"Never Chuck!" she said, her eyes widening in surprise. "To do something like that to a fellow team member whilst on a mission is dangerous."

"Then what is it? Because I'm lost on what is so funny."

Sarah shook her head, Chuck could clearly see that she was ashamed for her behaviour, but now as she played with the ends of her hair, he could tell that she was hiding something and she was afraid. Afraid that he would get upset?

"Chuck, I can't tell you. Because it is not my place to." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around him, looking up and sincerely into his eyes. She gave him an assuring squeeze. "It was wrong of me to laugh when we were trying to do our jobs, I make no excuses. I was being childish and I couldn't help myself."

Chuck pulled Sarah tightly against him and gently pressed his face into the mass of golden blonde.

"Talk to Casey, Chuck. Not now…but you do need to talk to him."

"Sarah…"

"Tomorrow. Go round tomorrow and take some cheesecake with you."

"Is it that serious? Why would you laugh at something that's serious, Sarah?"

"Chuck, it'll be okay. I promise."

"It is all about Casey isn't it?" Chuck pulled her back and looked in to her eyes. She told him all by that look. Yes it was about the NSA agent, but it was something that was going to affect him a lot.

"I cannot say, Chuck. I wish I could. But it is not my place or my call. It's nothing to worry about."

"Then tell me!"

"Chuck. I could tell you, but then Casey will be angry at me for betraying his confidence. I don't want that. You need to do one of two things. Try to figure it out, you're a spy, you must have noticed something. It will come to you or you will need to talk to Casey. But not tonight, not before he and I go on the mission. Morgan is back at your place, relax, play some Call Of Duty with him, watch some films and when Casey comes back, you can take him some of Ellie's cheesecake that he loves so much and have a talk with him."

"Huh. I shall." Chuck seemed satisfied with that answer. He kissed Sarah on the lips and after a few minutes she broke away from him to continue with her packing. He sat back down on the bed and watched her.

His mind began to wonder.

Cheesecake.

John Casey was a big fan of pancakes, those were his favourite. But in the last two weeks, the big guy had been eating cheesecake more than anything else. At least every time Chuck called round, he recalled seeing the Colonel eating some. He needs to cut down, Chuck may have to chat with his sister about it.

_"Ellie's Cheesecake."_

Ellie. She's the one that makes them and takes them to him. No one else ever gets a slice out of them.

"_The cheesecake he loves so much." _

_"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."_

Chuck frowned as quite the impossible thought came to his head. Then he laughed.

"Nah!"


	12. The Rock

_Author's Note: This chapter I simply had to do. I could not have come up with this idea if it hadn't been for Kuryakinsgirl. Lassie, this is for you. I hope you and others enjoy it. XD _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Rock **_

"Right I'm going in."

The growl/grunt of number 62 stopped Sarah before she got out of the van. She looked round and saw Casey shaking his head.

"I'm going in." he said. "You're going to keep an eye on the feeds."

"But I've been in that van all day."

Casey scoffed and loaded his gun.

"Gonna throw a tantrum about it Walker? I had to sit in that office listening to Chuck whine and moan for over three hours! Do you realise how much money the CIA is going to have to fish out to cover the costs? That shrink charges hundreds by the hour. Hundreds!"

"Casey its a cover! This is a little stealing. You're not going to shoot anything unless you think the security guard is a little suspect are you?"

"Everyone in this place is suspect to me. I'm going in."

"We had decided that it was going to be me to steal the files."

"We decided? This ain't a hair pulling contest here, Walker. We're not in a school playground, we're professionals. So follow my orders and stay on surveillance."

"Orders? Casey, we quite clearly-!"

"Fine! Do you want to settle it the old way? Hmm?"

Sarah didn't particularly like the idea. In fact she didn't like this little argument at all. It was so petty and not befitting of well trained government spies. Yes she and Casey had a difference of opinion sometimes, but it never got to such extremes.

"Very well. One go, whoever wins gets to go in and steal the files." Casey nodded in approval and positioned himself just in front of Sarah. "This is so childish, you do realise this? After I told Chuck how professional we both are."

"Let's just do it!"

They placed their hands behind their back and looked into each others eyes.

"Ready?" she asked.

"On the count of three."

One.

Two.

Three.

Their hands suddenly whipped out from behind their backs and the Colonel and CIA agent looked down for the results.

Sarah had two fingers out representing a pair of scissors.

Casey still had his whole fist clenched together. A rock.

"Dammit." she cussed.

"Rock beats scissors, Walker." John smirked and then in a clear pretence of sympathy, he patted her on the back and pouted. "I'm sorry. You lost and I'm afraid you have to stay here. Have fun, won't you?"

Casey let loose an amused laugh and pulled open the door of the van. He slipped his mask over his face and shoved his gun into its holster. He gave her the thumbs up and then disappeared.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she was behaving like this either. What does it matter if she stayed in the van or went in and stole the files? As long as nothing went wrong and the mission was completed, then nothing mattered.

But when Casey finally hooked into the security camera system and patched it through to Sarah's terminals, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit hacked off. Casey waved to her in one of the cameras and began to make his way across the grounds.

He was really rubbing it in.

Three years ago, an NSA Major and CIA operative became handlers of the Intersect. They were told that they needed to have covers. Sarah's position as Chuck's girlfriend was automatically assumed anyway, but the job covers had been left up to her and Casey.

The Buymore or the Weinerlicious.

A horrid green polo shirt, selling electronics.

Or a very revealing outfit, cooking hot dogs.

Sarah didn't like the idea of cooking. Things had a habit of burning.

But John Casey had been even more adamant that he wasn't going to work in the hot dog establishment either. He didn't like any of the covers, but the hot dog restaurant held a particular and very genuine fear for him.

In the end there had been only one way to settle the score.

Rock. Paper. Scissors.

Casey had won back then as well. His paper beating her rock.

"_I'm in the building."_ came Casey's voice over the comms channel.

"I see you. You're doing fine. All other floors are clear."

"_Roger that." _

As Casey went about his mission, Sarah pondered on what it was that had made Casey so…scared (yes…scared) about working in the Weinerlicious. She was going to find out.

But first thing's first.

Eleanor Faye Bartowski.

When he came back with the files, he was going to tell her everything.

After all, everyone talks.


	13. The Bringer

_Author's Note: VERY short chapter here. Who is this guy? ;) Hope it will get you all thinking! _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Bringer**_

'R Bringer Chan Addoed.

That's what they called him. He brought death to those he met.

Sometimes it was quick, painless and easy, but most of the time it was long, painful, hard yet most of all, fun.

His services were unique, no one could just simply employ him or ask him to do a job. Money was a nice a bonus but he never did kill for the money.

Organizations wanted to employ him, they all wanted him to do their bidding but he was not like that. He decided whether he took on the job, he decided whether the person was worth his time and effort to be killed.

No one could make him do anything.

But when he opened the envelope, the same white envelope he got every year, and pulled out the photo, he smiled.

These people who sent him these profiles were different as well. The first ever job he got from them was one of the best he had ever had. No, they weren't jobs, they were challenges and he had just been given the best and toughest challenge he had ever seen.

Getting up from his chair he went over to the fireplace and attached the photo to the ring of others he kept there. He then stepped back, took out his preferred weapon of choice and activated the mechanism. The cycle of photos turned slowly round, and when his latest assignment stopped and halted before his eyes, it took only one shot.

This was going to be very fun indeed.


	14. The Talk

_Author's Note: This chapter is a lot longer. To make up for the short diddy one previously but also because this is the one. It had to be longer to fit all the good bits in. But to be truthful its still quite short for me. If I had my way, this would be 14 pages long not 3! _

_Enjoy the j/ellie! _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Talk **_

The text message from Sarah was to let Chuck know they were back from their mission. It was successful as Casey had copied all her client files and a few others he felt were important as well. Whilst Sarah was going to look them over, she suggested once again for Chuck to go and talk to their team mate.

Leaving Morgan fast asleep in the chair after one of his grape soda binges, Chuck went to his door and opened it. He was surprised to see his sister already walking across the courtyard with a plate, on top of which was a cover hiding something delicious.

"Sis! El! Wait up!"

Ellie stopped in mid-walk rather suddenly, the plate nearly dropped from her hands but Chuck was quick enough to save it. The cover slipped a little and the lovely aroma of pancakes wafted out from underneath. Chuck's stomach rumbled.

"They're not for you." said Ellie smiling, even though her eyes were looking distinctly worried. "But I can make you some if you and Morgan are hungry?"

"I think he heard that and is already emerging from the depths of hibernation." joked Chuck, making his sister laugh in response. "It will be really appreciated, El. You are the best."

"I aim to please my men."

"Oh…is Morgan your man now?"

Ellie laughed again, but she couldn't control the shiver her body made. Morgan was part of the family now, part of Team Bartowski (his role in that was severely limited on Casey's say so.) and Ellie did respect him a great deal more than she used to. But he was still Morgan.

"I hate to see people go hungry." she said. "Besides, he loves my cooking and he flatters me well for it. You, I cook for you even though we don't live together any more, but I do it because I want to."

"And I love you more for it, Ellie." Chuck gently rubbed her shoulder.

There was silence. The siblings stood out in the middle of the courtyard, smiling but not actually saying anything or moving towards Casey's place. Chuck saw Ellie look over there a couple of times, nervously biting on her bottom lip. Her foot was tapping in an impatient way on the ground and that got Chuck concerned.

"Are you heading over to Casey's?" he asked, adding the word _"again"_ only in his head.

"Yes!" Ellie said, just a little too abruptly. "I made him some pancakes."

"Oh. Erm…Ellie…you've been feeding Casey rather a lot these past few weeks. Cheesecake, pecan pies, pancakes." he gestured to the plate. "In fact I've noticed you taking over a large number of assorted desserts to the guy. I know you don't like to see people go hungry, but Ellie I think you're going to overfeed him. He might explode. Bits of Casey all over the place would not be good."

"John loves my cooking as well, Chuck. I can't cook for you and Morgan and not cook for him. Can I?"

"You're spoiling him!" Chuck gasped, grinning from ear to ear. "You _want _to spoil him too! You want to spoil John Casey!"

"Chuck, I spoil you all. I don't have to do this for all of you. I do it because I love you."

"Ellie that might not be a good idea to stuff the guy with desserts. He's an important member of our team and he's not going to be useful if he's full and bloated all the time. We may need to have a new sign on his door that would read _"Please Do not Over Feed The Casey."" _Chuck paused for a moment, thinking he might have missed something important. He had. "Actually why are you spoiling him?"

The foot tapping stopped and Chuck followed her gaze slowly over to where Casey was leaning against his open door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

That seemingly impossible thought came back to his head.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

His head whipped from side to side, looking at Casey smirking in his doorway and then to his sister who had gone a bright red.

"YOU? CASEY?" he cried. "You and Casey? Casey and you?"

"I think he's finally sussed it out." murmured Casey when Ellie gently lead her stammering brother over to his apartment. "These Stanford graduates really are sharp."

"Let's discuss the rest of this inside, shall we?" she asked.

Chuck watched astounded as Casey obediently backed away into his home and allowed the two siblings to enter. As they passed, Chuck pointed with a finger at Casey and then to his sister, moving it back and forth between them whilst still gasping for air. He didn't notice the wink Ellie gave to the Colonel, nor did he witness the soft grazing of John's hand across her back.

Chuck was going from shocked to completely flabbergasted as the idea of Ellie and Casey having a relationship finally sunk in. With his finger still pointed, Ellie rested her brother down into Casey's recliner, but then she quickly thought better about it. It was John's chair, his roost and so Ellie picked up Chuck and then helped him into one of the other chairs.

He was still gasping when Casey shut the door and he was still pointing with his finger when he came and stood by Ellie.

"You? And you?" he finally panted.

"Chuck, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." said Ellie handing the pancakes to Casey and then kneeling down in front of her brother. "I know I said that I wanted no secrets between us and I know I should have told you but I didn't…we didn't know ourselves until recently what this was for us."

"But…Awesome! Why can't you still be with Awesome…instead of Casey?"

"Chuck! Devon understands. You know why we split up. He loves the excitement and the adrenalin buzz more than he loves me."

"And John Casey being a spy doesn't worry you in the slightest?"

"Of course it worries me Chuck. Spies, agents and danger are a part this family it seems, whether I want it to be or not. I had to accept it and as soon as I did…everything changed. It happened. John and I happened."

"Happened?"

Chuck started having difficulties in breathing again, but as Ellie prompted him, he tried to calm himself down with long deep breaths.

Ellie turned round for some support and saw that Casey had picked at one of the pancakes and his mouth was full. Casey gulped and dutifully stepped forward. There was that purring hmmm of satisfaction (Grunt number four) from having eaten the pancake before Casey sat down in his recliner and leant forward.

His face softened and Casey became almost humble before the younger man. There was intense respect and sincerity in the eyes of the Colonel and it made Chuck wonder why he had reacted so harshly when he'd figured out their secret,

"Bartowski…Chuck." Casey cleared his throat and got the surprised but pleased response from both of them when he used Chuck's actual name. "This is no joke. There is no ulterior motive nor is it a government scheme plotting against you. After Ellie and Awesome split, we just became better acquainted. Neither of us had expected for our friendship to become what it has become, but I will say this. I will treat Ellie with the respect, honour and love she deserves. You have my word, I will not let anyone hurt her. _I_ will not do anything to hurt her."

Chuck believed him.

In fact, despite all his worries about Ellie dating Casey (he's a spy, he's a killer, he's sarcastic.) all of Casey's good points completely outweighed them. He was a man who could protect Ellie, keep her safe and Chuck trusted him implicitly. There was no need to object to this relationship. John Casey made his sister happy.

Ellie's huge loving smile proved that. It made John react with a small genuine smile of his own.

Chuck remembered. Casey had been in a very good mood recently, so it must have all been because of Ellie.

That thought made Chuck smile too.

"I have no objections." he said at last.

"Oh Chuck!" Ellie flung her arms around her brother's neck and she hugged him almost to the point where he couldn't breathe again. Gasping for air, Ellie immediately let go and then went over to John. "I really needed to hear you say that."

It was strange seeing them hold hands. Ellie had always been affectionate and a very open person about her feelings, but Casey not so much. So it was strange to see him so comfortable and relaxed with her. He was not one for being affectionate in public, or in front of people he knew for that matter. Yet, here he was, standing, smiling pleasantly and holding her hand. Holding her around her waist. Kissing her on the cheek...kissing her on the lips. John Casey was kissing his sister.

"NO!" His hand slapped over his eyes and he leapt up from the chair. Hearing the new couple break apart Chuck allowed himself to peek through his fingers. With his other hand he wagged a finger at them both. "No kissing in front of me! She's my sister and these are my eyes. I prefer to keep them intact. I'm happy for you guys…but seeing my sister and my NSA "handler" making out is…I'm not ready for it. No. Just….please no."

"Chuck." Ellie sighed. "Don't be such a baby! I thought you said you were okay with it?"

"Yes well, I am. Just not the kissing in front of me. You're my sister, El!" Chuck, still with his hand over his eyes began to make his way over to the door. "And he's Casey! He doesn't publicly show his feelings like this."

"Have to get used to it then, won't you?" Casey said back.

"Not yet! Not yet! Little steps at a time…okay? I know Casey will be good for you, Ellie. I really do, but the Casey kissing part…I'm not ready for it. It's a little weird."

"There is nothing weird about it." Ellie replied.

"What about Alex? Does she know?"

"She knows." Casey added. "So does Sarah."

Of course Sarah would know. It was the reason she had sent him over here in the first place.

"Right…new and changed Casey…I can handle that. I think that's great, but no kissing in front of me…please?"

The reluctant agreeing sound of grunt number 24 was answer enough for Chuck and he allowed his hand to slip away from his eyes. Casey and Ellie were standing close, his sister's arm was snaked round his waist whilst he protectively had his round her shoulder.

That he had no problem at all with. He didn't mind them hugging or holding hands, but it was the kissing that scared him. It was weird for Chuck when Ellie and Awesome kept kissing at first and it took him a long time to be comfortable seeing his sister do that. It's not something a brother wants to see. However, he knew it was going to take longer now she was with Casey.

"Thank you." Chuck said, smiling. "This is going to be just…its all good. Now, I'm going to leave you two be. Morgan might be wondering where I am."

"Are you sure, Chuck?" asked Ellie. "You can have some pancakes if you want?"

There was a little whine from Casey's throat which made her smile. She patted John's side reassuring him that her brother wouldn't eat them all. Casey seemed appeased and then went into the kitchen to get something from the fridge.

"No. I'm good." said Chuck, hugging his sister again. "I'm going to go back to my apartment, play some more Call of Duty with Morgan and reflect on the new…news. Not thinking on the kissing…but on this huge change for both of you. "

Chuck slowly moved round the furniture and quickly swiped a pancake from the plate. He bit into one and grinned.

"I'm not going to reflect on the kissing because you're my sister and that's not what I like to think on. You two have a nice time, whatever you're going to…."

Chuck paused in mid-sentence when he saw Casey returning from the kitchen shaking up a can of cream. Chuck's face went bright red and he stopped breathing.

"What?" asked Casey picking up the pancakes.

Chuck now realised why Sarah had been laughing on the mission.

"Something else cross your mind, Bartowski?" asked John as the cream squirted all over the pancakes.

The Intersect 2.0 ran from the building.

An hour and a half later, Morgan Grimes still couldn't bring his friend out of his stupor.


	15. The Confession

_Author's note: Well, now Chuck knows about Casey and Ellie. There's one important person to be informed. But it might not turn out for the best. This story is going to get moving along…or rather the mission will be, in the next chapter. But Team Bartowski are not going to have it easy. _

_Anyhoo….enjoy once again folks. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Confession**_

"I am impressed. This is good work, people." Beckman actually smiled and that made a chorus of "Hallelujahs" sing inside Chuck's head. "You have identified four possible candidates who could be the Bringer."

"Yes, ma'am." Walker stepped forward and pressed a button that called up the files onto the screen. Beckman looked down at her own computer as the same data was linked through to her console. "We can't rule out the other eighteen men that Doctor Milligan assists, but these four are the more likely to be R Bringer Chan Addoed. It's a lot of potentials I know, General, but perhaps we can have some extra assistance on this?"

"I was going to suggest the very same thing, Agent Walker. If the Bringer is indeed one of these people it is imperative that we found out his identity as soon as possible. In fact MI-6 has already requested that one of their agents come into help. He is on his way now."

"Oh." Sarah was a little caught out by that statement and Chuck was quite surprised as well.

Casey just nodded his head, but he noticed that quick glance between Sarah and Chuck. He knew exactly what they were thinking and who they were hoping the MI-6 agent _wouldn't _be.

But of course Casey knew the kind of dumb luck this team managed to acquire.

"You will of course co-operate with the agent. In every way. It was after all thanks to MI-6 that we even knew the Bringer would be here. A joint co-operative would be beneficial to both our countries. How goes the undercover missions? Agent Bartowski, Colonel Casey?"

"It is fine, General." said Chuck. "Erm, in addition to the joint sessions we're having, Milligan suggests we try out our own individual consultations. I've got my first one in about an hour's time."

"Very good. What about the good Doctor herself?"

"So far she has given no inclination of her being in collaboration with the Bringer." said Casey. "But its still early days and until I'm satisfied beyond doubt that she isn't. She's still suspect."

"Very well. Colonel, Chuck…I want you to determine as quickly as possible whether she is involved. Turn on your charm, Gentlemen. Both of you."

"You want us both to try and seduce this woman?" gasped Chuck, looking towards Sarah, hoping that she could understand his protest. "General this is…."

"I expect both of you to use whatever tactful means necessary to determine this woman's guilt or innocence. Be charming like I know both of you can be."

"Did she just pay us a compliment?" Chuck whispered into Sarah's ear. Beneath the table he felt her grab his hand and lightly stroke his knuckles with her thumb.

"Very well, team. Please continue your good work. Find the Bringer and find him as soon as you can."

Beckman leant forward and was about to terminate the conference call when Casey cleared his throat. She looked intrigued and she became even more so when Casey stood to his feet and snapped to attention.

"Permission to have a quick word, General?" he asked in a very official manner. Beckman gave a curt nod of her head. "In private if I may?"

Before the little woman could even raise an eyebrow in curiosity of Casey's request, Sarah and Chuck jumped to their feet, grinned and hastily excused themselves. The General was confused as to why they did run off so quickly, but as soon as she was "alone" with Casey, Beckman settled down.

What was he going to say?

"General."

"Colonel. You have something you wish to discuss?"

"I do, ma'am. It is…of a personal nature."

"Whatever your personal problems are, Colonel Casey, I suggest that you sort them out. You, I assure, do not need to be coddled like the Intersect does about such matters?"

"General. If you would please hear me out. You are aware of Agent Walker's relationship with the Intersect."

"One that appears to be blossoming well in the professional sense." Beckman nodded. "They work very well, together. You are having a problem with it?"

"Not at all, General." Casey shifted nervously on his feet. "At first Agent Walker's ability to do her job was brought into question because of the feelings she developed and…"

"Are we really having this conversation, Agent?"

"I'm informing you, General of the change in my status."

The eye brow on the older woman's face rose. It was slow and quite menacing the way it did.

"Eleanor Bartowski. The Intersect's sister."

"Yes?"

"I believe I have developed feelings for her, General."

Both eyebrows rose. The look of complete shock was evident on her face and as she gripped the end of her desk, Casey thought she was going to going to slip off her chair and disappear out of view. Diane Beckman did not do that sort of thing. Instead she composed herself and sat up straighter and if it were possible, she looked more imposing. In fact she looked quite angry too.

"This is news I was not expecting to hear from you, Colonel Casey!"

"I was never expecting to say anything like this. But, ma'am. It is true. I had to inform you."

"Is the young lady returning your feelings?" Beckman's loud angry tone softened a little.

"Yes ma'am."

"And how is this…..situation affecting the Intersect? Does he know?"

"Yes, ma'am. He knows. He is quite amicable with it."

Beckman just couldn't believe her ears. It appeared that the influences of Chuck Bartowski (and his family) were altering her agents. They were feeling too much. They were becoming soft. She couldn't believe that her favourite NSA agent (Casey had always been the best) was now giving into his emotions. It did not bode well for spies. It did not bode well for Casey.

Yet Walker had already proved that her feelings for Chuck were beneficial to the team instead of a hindrance. Now Casey had developed feelings for the Intersect's sister? He was not a man to admit to any feelings, as far she was aware…but he had just done so. There was only one question Beckman had to ask.

Could Colonel Casey be able to effectively do his job whilst being so attached to this woman?

Beckman wasn't sure. He knew what kind of a man he was, or used to be.

"This is a very serious matter, Colonel Casey. You know what I should do. What I must do as per the regulations." Beckman pressed her fingers together in a steeple and glared over them at Casey.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand fully."

"However, in light of all you have done and your nearly unblemished record, I will not reassign you. You and agent Walker are more than just handlers to him. You're more than his protectors and I understand that. Project Bartowski has proved endlessly that it is not the same as any other mission. It is unique. Because of your unique position, Agent Casey...I will give you the same chance that Agent Walker was given."

Casey knew exactly what that meant.

This mission was going to get more complicated and soon.

It was just their luck.


	16. The Solo Session Part I: Chuck

_Author's note: The next two chapters are going to be the individual sessions for Chuck and Casey. Again I'm not a psychiatrist so I don't know what questions or tactics they really use. This is just me writing here…hoping that it's all okay. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Solo Session: Chuck**_

As soon as Chuck sat down on the sofa in Janet Milligan's office, there was an awkwardness. What Beckman had asked him to do sounded absolutely preposterous. Charm her. How was he supposed to do that when any professional psychiatrist would know and of course resist, because they had to remain detached from their patients.

Not every shrink allowed themselves to become so intimate with their clients. She could easily be offended if he even tried. Yet he didn't want to. He was in love with Sarah Walker; she was the only one he ever wanted.

So many doubts niggled in the back of his mind. Janet Milligan bore a similarity to Sarah, she was extremely attractive. But no, he couldn't do this.

He had to think of something else. Or let Casey be the one to charm her.

Casey probably had a more difficult job at doing that, being as James Carmicheal came across as an abrupt and rather ruthless kind of a man. He hadn't exactly been polite to her in past sessions.

It didn't help matters as Chuck pondered on the impending arrival of the British agent who was going to help them. There was only one man from MI-6 who had worked with them before, he knew Chuck's secret and he also had a thing for Sarah. It was likely to be him, but Chuck hoped that it wouldn't be.

This was going to be an increasingly difficult mission.

Then there was also the new relationship of his sister and John Casey.

Chuck couldn't help but be happy for her, yet at the same time his concerns and worries for how it could affect the missions they went on wouldn't stop hassling him. Casey could be distracted, he may find that such conflictions of his duty and his feelings towards Ellie would be too much. Ellie could get hurt, despite Casey's promise to her.

"Are you okay, Charles?" asked Janet after the silence lingered on for too long. "You seem pre-occupied."

"Me? Yeah. I am." Chuck said truthfully.

"Something new has occurred in your life." she added, matter of factly. "Regarding your father?"

"My sister…." Chuck didn't realise he had said it so quickly in response to the woman's question and in his ear he heard all too clearly a cough.

"_Chuck…keep to the cover profile." _said Sarah. "_Don't mention Ellie or her new relationship. It's too close to the truth." _

"Your sisters. You haven't really spoken about them much. Would you like to?"

"_Chuck. Be careful what you say to her." _

He almost spoke back a reply to Sarah, but he managed to bite back the comment and then he sighed heavily. He was Charles Carmicheal here, not Chuck Bartowski. He was the son of a wealthy man with his own firm and he was supposed to be a savvied man himself. Not an ex-Buymore employee. But there was only one way he knew how to be genuinely charming.

Chuck focused on the immediate issue at hand. Janet Milligan.

"_Use The Charm, Chuck!" _He heard Morgan's Yoda voice sound in his head.

He smiled.

It was not goofy grin he used when he saw a beautiful woman. Instead it was the most natural one that Chuck had ever used. It came to him when he was with Sarah, or when he saw how happy his sister was. It was the smile that occurred every time Morgan did one of his silly but endearing Morgan pranks. It was the smile he had when he knew that he had made a difference to other people's lives. It was Chuck Bartowski's smile.

It had a very immediate affect on the Doctor. She smiled back, but her eyes quickly dashed down to her note pad and tried to fluff her long blonde hair over her face. Just like Sarah did.

"_Well done, Bartowski." _Casey's voice came over the earpiece. _"You've got her interest piqued." _

"_Casey…shouldn't you be going in ready for your session?" _

"_What? Read those magazines and be bored for three quarters of an hour? No thank you."_

When Janet looked back up again, Chuck had lessened his smile somewhat, but he could see in her eyes that there was a little glimmer of something. That little spark.

"I love my sisters." he said, leaning forward and holding his gaze with the Doctor. "I have one older, one is my twin and a little baby sister. All of them are my world. We fight sure, but its nothing like how my father and I fight."

"Your father seems to hold great affection for your sisters." said Janet, writing more down in her note book. "How does it make you feel knowing that he loves them yet doesn't even show you respect?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"They're his daughters. He's their "daddy" and I understand that. But resenting them? No. I could never hate them. But, my twin. Harry…"

"Harriet?"

"Yeah." Chuck laughed lightly and that laugh too got an interested look from the doctor. "I always call her Harry. Well, she just had her first major row with dad last night. All over this new guy she's been seeing. He doesn't like him, he said some things that really upset her and that's why she came round my house at 2am in the morning crying her eyes out. He actually hurt her feelings and he's the most foulest of moods I have ever seen. He won't talk to me, look at me….it's like I'm not even there. I've tried to talk to him, I really have but…I don't think he wants to acknowledge anything."

"Your father could be upset because he regrets what he's said to your sister."

"And so he takes it out on me? That's really nice of him."

"Charles…don't beat yourself up over this. You are a good person and your father knows this."

"He does?"

"Oh yes. But like some fathers they expect more from their sons. They want their sons to prove themselves worthy of their respect and love. Why don't you think on Harry instead of James. She is in need of help and as the other man of the family, her twin, it would be ideal. You helping her will also be good in your father's eyes. He will know you're trying to do the right thing."

"It's really that simple?"

"The relationship is more complex than that, but for now," Janet lightly smiled. "Help your sister."

Chuck returned her smile and noticed for the first time the slight red tinge on her pale cheeks.

It had begun.

Charles Carmicheal had to get beneath this woman's defences. Somehow whilst undergoing counselling from her, he had to determine if she was in league with a very deadly killer.

And for the next thirty minutes he charmed a woman who was not Sarah Walker by being just himself.

And all that time Sarah, listened and watched.

"Focus, Walker!" Casey voice often interrupted her thoughts, but she was lost listening to his words.

He knew no other way, it was Chuck. That's what she loved about him.


	17. The Solo Session Part II: Casey

_Author's Note: Now its Casey's turn. XD From Janet Milligan's POV. _

_Big thanks again to Kuryakinsgirl! _

_ENJOY!_

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Solo Session Part II. **_

There was a black cloud. A huge black cloud of anxiety and nervousness encompassed the entire waiting room. Janet Milligan saw why.

"Mr Carmicheal?"

The six foot four towering behemoth rose slowly from the sofa and strode across the floor, leaving a room of frightened men and women actually cowering in their seats.

When they reached her office, Janet grabbed her note book and Dictaphone and settled into her usual chair. James Carmicheal sat on the sofa, crossed his leg over and rested his foot on his knee. His arms spread out over the back of the sofa and he began to stare at her.

"So. How have you been since our last session?"

There was no reply, only the intense glare of those hypnotizing blue eyes. She tried to see what was hidden behind them, looking for any indications of what he was feeling.

She could tell he didn't want to be here, but as the stare lingered on and on, the doctor couldn't quite bring herself to ask another question. He may be angry but he was in complete control of himself.

Of course, he had to be. She had researched his business from the internet and any man who dealt in security like he did wouldn't have been successful if he didn't have control. He wasn't going to give up anything unless he wanted to.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" she asked.

Still there was nothing but the stare. Those eyes. He seemed to bore into her with those ice blues, and Janet felt as if he was reading her mind, uncovering all of her secrets that she had been hiding deep within. She was supposed to be doing that to him. But that stare. Those eyes!

Her pen dropped on the floor.

Milligan cursed under her breath as she picked it up and when she sat upright he hadn't moved a muscle.

James Carmicheal was nothing at all like his son. Whilst Charles had this sweet caring and loveable manner about him, his father was intimidating. He had a clear dangerous streak about him that wasn't at all present in his son. In the other sessions James had been brusque and cocky, coming out with comments that were supposed to have shocked her and at the time it did. Just a little bit. But this was completely different.

Still he would not break apart that stare.

"Charles tells me you had an argument with your daughter."

Did his eyes even blink once?

"Your daughter is dating someone you don't like?"

There was a low rumbling, a warning that seemed to say to her _"Don't go there." _

Janet Milligan was very good at her job, she was the best and she had dealt with difficult clients. There were those who talked too much and ones who said nothing at all like James Carmicheal. Some of her clients were frightening, very threatening indeed, or at least had that in their personalities.

With him. She couldn't figure it out. He was angry. But he wasn't.

He was dangerous. But he wasn't.

Nothing seemed right.

But those eyes….unblinking, unrelenting.

She felt her breathing deepen. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her pen was now no longer making legible notes on the paper. Instead just squiggles streaked across the page as her hand refused to co-ordinate with what her brain was trying to tell her.

This was a loving husband?

Involuntarily Janet remembered those things he had revealed before.

The pancakes.

Syrup…cream. It all gave her the image of this large…muscular man…eating and licking from quivering, sweating naked flesh. His wife? No…her.

Her eyes widened when she saw, at last, a slight up curl of his lips.

He was smiling at her.

He'd played her!

"I…I don't appreciate being toyed with, Mr Carmicheal." Janet found her voice, but it still croaked as she tried to get over the hot flushes that were pulsing over every inch of her body. "I'm here to discuss your disagreements with your son."

"Hmm."

There was a faint tone of amusement in that simple grunting sound. Mocking.

"I'm here to help you. If you don't wish to talk, its fine. You still pay for the session."

At last, almost fifty minutes later, James Carmicheal finally moved. His foot slipped off his knee and he pulled his arms up off the back of the sofa and leant forward.

Janet watched his slow deliberate movements, she got caught by the clothes that draped over the (damned fine) body…the black green shirt opened at the top by several buttons and revealed dark hair beneath. His black trousers fit so snugly over his legs that she watched them bulge and ripple as he moved.

He got up from the sofa and came over to her, that small smile still touching at the corner of his lips. Those eyes still burrowed deep within her.

"Mr Carmicheal." she gasped again. "This is not acceptable behaviour. Do you want my help or not?"

"You can't do anything for me." he whispered.

"Then perhaps we should cancel our sessions."

"If you want."

He rose up to his full height and then slowly began to walk out of the door. But something in Janet Milligan made her get up out of her chair and quite abruptly blurt out:

"Would you consider coming to group sessions, Mr Carmicheal?"

She didn't see the full blown smile drift across John Casey's face. Nor did she expect his rather contradicting reply.

"Sure. I'll be there."

* * *

"He calls that charm?" gasped Chuck, tearing off the headphones and shaking his head. "He just stared at her, intimidated her and quite possibly frightened her! Beckman told us to be tactful!"

Sarah couldn't believe what had just occurred in the last fifty five minutes. She agreed with Chuck, it wasn't something that she herself would have responded to, but it had worked for Casey.

The poor doctor was surely swayed by such a performance.

She must be so confused.

"I hope…I _hope_ that he didn't win my sister over like that."

"No, Chuck. He didn't. Because that wasn't Casey."

It was all a cover.

It was part of his job.


	18. The British Agent

_Author's Note: I finish this at 04.44 in the morning. I can't believe what this story is doing to me! XD I love it though. Here is the arrival of the MI-6 agent. This is supposed to be funny and I hope people do like it. I also confess I do know Star Trek._

_Enjoy..._

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The British Agent**_

"What are they supposed to be?"

"Klingons."

"They aren't Klingons! The Klingons have great big huge bumpy foreheads, pointy teeth and long black perfectly permed hair."

"Oh _PLEASE_ don't get me started on that. We'll be here all night and Casey will be extremely pissed off! Here. Have a grape soda."

"Thanks."

"So have you never seen an original episode of Star Trek?"

He saw her shake her head and he let out an exasperated puff of disbelief. He took a swig of his own grape soda and looked back at Captain Kirk fighting with the Klingons. The young woman sitting right next to him was quite interested in this marathon of 60's sci-fi.

He was impressed that she even knew what a Klingon was. Okay it was the Next Generation post Kirk era Klingon, but she knew. Though she didn't look to be the sort who liked Star Trek.

Alex McHugh started laughing, no doubt because of the brilliance of William Shatner's overacting and he found himself approving of the woman. Though he remembered not to be too approving. Casey had openly said that his daughter was off limits to him.

Morgan understood all too well what would happen if he did. His survival depended on his remembering who this young woman was.

They talked a little as they watched, discussed various issues like the shiny 60's fashion and special effects and it was nice.

That was until there was a knock at the door. Morgan sighed and figured that Chuck might have forgotten his keys, but then he remembered he was out on this bizarre mission.

He trundled over to the door and slightly rose himself up on to his toes to get a quick peek through the spy hole.

Spy hole. Morgan let out a laugh and then reached for the photo in his back pocket. He looked at it and then looked again through the hole.

He beamed happily. It was that MI-6 guy and he looked just as handsome as he did in the photo from his file. He looked to Alex still watching the programme and opened it up.

The guy was tall. Well everyone was taller than Morgan. He was strapping, handsome…nose was a little wonky, and he did have a very nice beard.

"Hello?" The man said in pleasant surprise.

Ah. Definitely British.

"Hi. You Barker?"

"I am." He showed his identification. "And you must be Grimes. Right?"

"Affirmative." Morgan showed his ID.

"Good afternoon, little man."

_Wow. What finesse and style! He has just insulted me but it sounded so great. It sounded quite endearing actually. _

Morgan stepped aside and allowed the British agent to walk through the door. He wouldn't have let anyone in here if he didn't know them, but thanks to a bewildering conversation with General Beckman, (She had called him personally and on his computer monitor!) Morgan was allowed part of his file. The bit with his only his picture and his cover name, but it was still classified information

"_I won't let you down, General."_ he'd said. He had no intention of doing so.

Yet Morgan had nothing to worry about. This was _the _guy.

Agent Cole Barker took the large black rucksack off his back and placed it down neatly by the wall. He looked round the flat, (obviously checking out the smackin' games merchandise on display, and of course hidden spy surveillance.) and then he "glided" over to the couch. Where he had already gained Alex's attention.

"Hello." Cole smiled a harmless but genuinely pleasant grin and held out his hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex." she said, beaming quite widely and brightly back up at him.

"My name is Cole Barker. Nice to meet you Alex. Are you CIA or NSA? Analyst?"

Morgan noticed Alex taking hold of the British stud's hand and angling her body slightly in towards him. She even let out a unusually girly giggle at the sound of the man's smooth, silky and deep accent. Morgan sighed. It must be the beard really.

"I'm neither." she said. She still held his hand, but Morgan was startled to see her stand suddenly to attention. Not sharp attention but she had stopped swaying and was now smiling normally.

"But her old man is NSA. Total badass." said Morgan.

"Her dad?" asked Barker, breaking part the handshake. A knowing smirk twitched at his mouth. "Casey. You have his eyes. Of course. Pleasure to meet you, Alex."

Barker then turned suavely and strolled over to his bag. He pulled out a lap top and began to set it up on the kitchen counter. Morgan just looked in mild surprise as the agent got right to work on his new mission.

"What a guy!" he breathed, slumping down onto the sofa and resting his chin on the back.

"He is handsome." Alex leaned on her knees next to him and they both then folded their arms and rested their faces on top of the same. "But you do realise Morgan, that Agent Barker is also a He?"

"It's Bond, little Casey-lex!"

"Don't call me that, Morgan."

" HE is the real James-Frickin-Bond! 007! Here!"

"He's not wearing a tux." said Alex laughing. "He's wearing jeans and…a very tight fitting t-shirt."

"It's a British thing! It's all about the accent, the smooth and effortless way they do everything. He is Bond."

"He can hear you, you know." Cole said, grinning over the flip top lid of his laptop.

Like an excited and startled kid, Morgan flipped back round onto his bum. Alex just slowly slid down the back of the sofa and turned when she was ready to watch the Star Trek Marathon. A couple of hours later, both of them were talking and making jokes about fake accents.

"Will Sarah and Chuck be back soon?" asked Cole over the tapping of his fingers on the keyboard and the sound of the Star Trek theme.

Morgan looked briefly at his watch.

"Yes, sir….should be soon." He saluted from the sofa.

"With my dad." emphasised Alex, which sounded more for her benefit rather than Cole's.

The Beefcake MI-6 Agent chuckled softly to himself. Beckman had warned him of Morgan Grimes, but Cole thought the little guy was all right.

Now all he had to do was read the debrief and wait for Team Bartowski to return home.

It was interesting to be back here again.


	19. The Trip Home

_Author's Note: This one was a little difficult to write. Mainly because I'm trying to get all the mission bits together. I want them to make sense and seem plausible, but I'm not very good on that. I know how I want it to end…etc etc….its all the fitting it together and with the nice romance and humour stuff. _

_Right! Okay…read…see if you likes….if it makes sense…let me know what you think. _

_Enjoy. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Trip Home**_

"I've established our next course of action." said Sarah, pausing a video feed. She zoomed in one of the other patients, a man in his thirties with dusty blonde hair. "This man has some questionable tastes in his file."

"He's a closet Britney Spears fan?" asked Chuck, leaning over her shoulder and squinting at the man. "Jonas Simon. Seems a very angry fellow."

"He's seeing Doctor Milligan because he's concerned about his father's lying, apparently."

"Apparently."

"He's not got an overly paid job…he's a mechanic. It's probably a cover. He's not got a record, but has been known to run with some suspect characters. Some that the CIA are actually keen on talking to."

"Why is he not in the intersect? Why didn't I flash on this guy?"

"I don't know Chuck. Jonas has also been in and out of the country rather a lot in the past three months. He appears to be small time on paper, but it's worth checking him out. According to his psych profile, he could be our target or he knows our target, like Milligan. We'll need to keep an eye on him."

"I agree." said Chuck. "We can get back home, grab something to eat and then go on a stake out. Or we could just have steak out whilst on the stake out?"

"We have to monitor him closely."

Chuck sidled up close to the woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sarah snuggled up to him, leaned her head against his shoulder and stroked tentatively over his chest. Yet there was something off, he could feel the change in tension of her body and he knew that even the slight minute change, meant something was not right.

"Sarah. Did my session bother you?" he asked, pulling her back slightly and looking into her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, he got his answer. Yes she was bothered, but no she wasn't. It felt odd that he got that reaction, but he didn't want Sarah to be all upset. "I was just myself."

"I know. Sometimes you can't help but be you." she said. "But that's one of the things I do love about you, Chuck. I found it difficult to watch."

"But it was also because she reacted to me…wasn't it?"

"You are very charming, Chuck."

"Most women would fall for that Casey treatment he just did right?"

"I'm sure some would. Not me. Not your sister. Casey is not like that anyway. It is a cover, he is following Beckman's orders."

"Except the being tactful and discreet bit."

"It worked. Chuck…you were yourself. I was a little perturbed that you weren't your Carmicheal persona…yes she and I have a resemblance and I did….what matters most is that…"

"What matters the most, Sarah is that there is only you." Chuck turned her round and cupped her cheek with his fingers. He stroked his fingers up the side of her face and threaded them through her hair. "Trying to talk and charm that woman was the most uncomfortable thing I've had to do. Knowing you were watching and listening…it can't have been easy. There is a resemblance, but she's not you."

Her smile made her so beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her, to prove to her that his words were more than just words. But she didn't need to have him do that.

He couldn't. For at that moment the driver's door of the van was wrenched open (and nearly off its hinges) before being slammed closed once again. Casey was in the front seat and he was extremely agitated.

"Do you know how nauseating it was having to listen to that drivel?" he growled, "I thought I was actually going to be sick."

"You could have just taken out the earpiece and not listened in on our private moment, Casey." said Chuck, as he and Sarah shuffled away from each other. The van's engine started, combined with a growl number 71 _("I'm impatient, in a hurry and don't dare try to stop me." ). _

"And you could've not talked about your relationship problems on an open transmission." he said. "This Simon guy. I got one agent to stay behind and keep tabs on him, whilst we check back in with Grimes."

"Has the MI-6 agent arrived?" asked Chuck nervously as the van sped off quite fast.

"Agent Barker is back at your apartment. I just got a text."

Casey quickly gave Sarah his phone so she could read it. She did not look happy confirming that Cole was the agent sent to help them.

"Oh…Morgan put a little smiley face on the end of your text." said Chuck. "That's sweet of him."

"We can update Barker and General Beckman and then go and follow up on Simon." Sarah said ignoring Casey's angry growl (number 51). "As well as the other three at the top of our list."

The squeals of the tires and the lurching of the driving van made Chuck slip and crash into the consoles in the back. He managed to shield Sarah from hitting anything with himself and the two exchanged concerned looks before turning their attention to Casey.

He was driving a little erratically. He was also gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were going white. After a few more stomach wrenching turns and sudden halts at stop signs Sarah had to scramble to the front seats for support.

"Are you okay, Casey? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine." he growled. "Just want to get this guy. Complete the mission."

"You want to get back to the apartment that badly?"

"Complete the mission, Walker. That's what's important right now."

The loud long angry blast from the van's horn made the two younger agents exchange another concerned look.

"Use your indicators you moron!"

The mission wasn't the only reason he was like this. His partners could tell and even though John Casey's frustrations were towards other drivers on the road, they realised that the session had riled him. Possibly more than it had done to Milligan.

Chuck and Sarah weren't wrong. As Casey continued to drive back to the apartment, all he could think of was the wrenching of his gut at having even done what he did.

He was good at his job. Three years ago this wouldn't have bothered him not one little bit.

But he wasn't the same man any more. He wasn't that man in the counselling room.

When his inevitable 49-B turned up, perhaps they might figure that out.

They may even declare him unable to do his job, because of Ellie.

Another sudden and nearly neck breaking halt at some traffic lights caused his companions to protest.

This mission had to be completed and completed soon.


	20. The Rest Of The Day Off

_Author's Note: Here's another one. I shall be very sad when this week ends because I'll be back to work and won't be able to update as often. But in the meanwhile, do carry on enjoying this…and please do let me know what you think. _

_Chars to all who review…its your nice comments and helpful advice that keep me going. As does AB! _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Rest Of The Day Off**_

Team Bartowski got back to Chuck's apartment fairly quickly thanks to Casey's urgent driving. They were greeted by an excited Morgan ("James Bond is here, Chuck!") and a very awkward moment passed between Sarah and Barker when they met. Barker saw the discomfort with Chuck as well and had tried to greet Casey instead of lingering in the uncomfortable moment.

Casey wasn't in the best of moods, Cole could tell. Mainly by the way he stormed through the door and began to set up for a debrief. It was only when Alex lightly touched her father's back, did he calm and give her a stiff Frankenstein style hug. The lack of feeling in that hug confused the young woman, but when she saw Barker watching them, she understood.

"He's hugged me like that, because you're here." said Alex, smiling and touching at her hair. Casey grunted inquisitively a number 27 grunt, his eyes widening in surprise at the way his daughter was looking at the British man. The surprise and inquisitive growl tuned to one of annoyancer and his eyes narrowed with threatening intent.

Cole shook his head and held up his hands to show for Casey that he wasn't doing or going to do anything wrong. Especially not with his daughter.

Before the NSA agent could say anything further, Chuck's television screen winked into life and General Beckman appeared before them all.

"My cue to leave." said Alex, waving to everyone, but saving the finger wiggling and seductive one for Cole. "I'll see you later."

Cole waited for the sound of the door closing after the young woman, before joining the rest of the team, moving in closer together to begin the debrief.

Beckman welcomed and thanked Barker for lending his assistance before Sarah, Chuck and Casey gave their reports. All the way through, Barker saw how tense Casey was feeling, he saw the clenched fists, he heard the grinding of his teeth and it was clear he was not himself. Something was bothering him.

The rest of the debrief went by quite quickly, though even as they explained their next course of action, Barker couldn't help but notice the tension in the room.

And it wasn't coming from Chuck or Sarah.

Casey had remained silent after giving his report and stood behind the three shorter agents and Morgan, shifting from foot to foot, heaving deep breaths of frustration.

"Are you all right, Colonel?"

It appeared Beckman had noticed too and she didn't look impressed.

"I'm fine, General." Casey lied.

"Beg to differ, old man." said Cole looking up at Casey over his shoulder.

"You just got here." sneered Casey. "You don't even know….."

"I agree with Agent Barker." said Beckman, changing her positioning in her chair. "I can quite clearly see you are not yourself. It's not a good start for you, Colonel, considering."

"Oh, you're not well, John?" asked Morgan turning round and running to the kitchen. "We've got some Aspirin somewhere…I can fix up a hot water bottle for you and….."

"Mr Grimes!" Beckman's loud cry made the short man jump in fear. The General scowled and then addressed Casey, who was not feeling any better thanks to Cole's snotty remark. "Colonel, in the light of recent events, perhaps it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. Your 49-B will be arriving in the morning and these new group sessions with Janet Milligan don't commence until-?"

"Day after tomorrow, General." said Chuck.

"I'm sure that Agents Walker, Bartowski and Barker can resume with the suspect investigations without you."

"General…" Casey shook his head. "I must protest, I'm fine. I am not ill or impaired. I'm more than capable of doing my job."

"It's all right, Casey." said Chuck. He patted his hand on John's shoulder and the look of surprise and betrayal on the older man's face turned to out right confusion when Chuck smiled at him. Sarah looked confused as well. "We can manage. Honest. Follow the General's order. Besides we're going on a stake out…recon only. Do we really need all four of us cooped up in one vehicle?"

"Colonel you are off until after your initial meeting with your 49-B." said Beckman picking up some files from her desk. "The rest of you…I don't have to keep reminding you the importance of this mission."

"No ma'am." said Walker. "But surely Casey can…..

Beckman cut off the link before Sarah could even finish her sentence.

If the tension and awkwardness in the room was bad when the team came back, it was ten times worse now. Casey's face had gone red and his whole body was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Chuck stupidly placed his hand on Casey's shoulder again, resulting in a sharp head turn from Casey and glare of disbelief and anger. Chuck immediately retracted his hand.

"49-B eh?" Cole tutted. "Seriously Agent Casey, tough break. She must be really special."

There was the sound of a cracking bone and again Casey's head turned sharply, towards Barker.

"Chuck! Cole! How could you do that to him?" Sarah angrily stated. "Casey is perfectly able to continue on this mission!"

Chuck turned round to Sarah and gave her a wink and a toothy grin which said _"I've got a plan, trust me!" _Then he spun back round to the Colonel, though he kept on grinning in the same goofy manner in the hopes that the same message would get through Casey's red rage.

"You have not had a "personal" day off in months, buddy. I understand you can be a little stressed, especially after everything that's been going on. Why…why don't you take this opportunity to spend some time with Alex? Hmm? You haven't spent that much time with her and I do think she was round here to see you."

"And me…of course!" quirked Morgan, leaning on the kitchen counter and waving. He didn't realise that it was the wrong thing to say. He was now in the firing line of those fiery blue eyes.

There was a growl.

"Alex will be back later," Chuck hurriedly carried on with his plan. "Use that quality father and daughter time you've been missing out on and enjoy yourselves. We can handle this. Right?"

"Oh! Of course." Sarah and Cole both chimed in together.

There was the growl again, a definite number 3. "Rage."

Everything went deadly silent, nothing could be heard except the deep panting and yet restrained breaths of John Casey.

"Wait was that the doorbell?" gasped Morgan in an obvious attempt to break away from the stare and make a run for it. Yet by the time he got to the door, the bell did actually ring.

It startled everyone, mostly Morgan who had to catch his breath before opening the door.

His eyes lit up.

"Hi, Morgan." Ellie Bartowski beamed a sunshine filled smile. "Is John here?"

Cole Barker no longer heard the impending explosion of Mt Casey when the beautiful woman came walking into the lounge. He heard the purring of a sated lion.

"She's the reason you've got a 49-B paying you a visit?" Barker whispered into Casey's ear. "I was right. She is special."


	21. The Stake Out

_Author's Note: If anyone who is interested in knowing what happened between the last chapter and this one, do please go and read my story "The Recliner Counselling." I did that separately from the main story as it got a bit long. _

_So here's the next chapter. I've mentioned before that I'm not great on mission fics, but I'm hoping this is makes sense and is believable. If not please let me know nicely and I can do some changing. _

_Do enjoy and tell me what you think. Chars. _

_I own nothing, as per usual. _

**JC Carmicheal**

**The Stake Out **

Chuck was trying to focus on the house in front of them, but the atmosphere within the van was a tad bit uncomfortable for him. The only one who was smiling was Barker and of course it had to be him who thought this situation was highly amusing.

Although he left on good terms, it was plain to see that he was still strongly attracted to Walker. Sarah had said no to him before, but there was evidence of attraction back towards the Englishman. Apart from the nose, Barker wasn't an ugly fellow, Chuck couldn't blame her…but he was trying to tell himself there was nothing to worry about and there wasn't for Sarah had said no to Barker because she loved Chuck.

They had managed to set up some quick surveillance bugs and two camera feeds that covered Jonas Simon's house and now they sat and waited, hoping for a break in this mission, hoping that Simon would give them a clue as to who the Bringer was.

"He is still in there, isn't he?" asked Chuck, wanting to break the silence and to see Sarah react to something. They were working, but he would have loved to have her say something, smile at him or anything other than just glare at the screen. He couldn't make out Simon at first until he came out from having visited the bathroom.

"Pretty much." Barker replied, folding is arms across his chest and stretching his legs. Well as much as he could in this vehicle. "If he does leave the house, or if any one calls, we'll spot them."

"So, is there anything more on Jonas Simon?"

"Only that he had lived in England through some of his teenage life." said Barker. "His mother's British but everything about her and him during those years are clear as well. Not so much as a parking ticket."

"Girlfriends? Wife?" Chuck popped a piece of battered shrimp into his mouth and held out the bag towards Sarah. Walker shook her head and then he offered the food towards Cole. The Brit gazed into it and frowned at the contents before shaking his head politely.

"He has had several girlfriends in the past. They too check out." Walker said, opening a file on the second computer and glancing at the list. It had about seven names in total but Sarah didn't seem worried about it. Chuck looked at them as well. No flash.

"Simon is a possible lead due to some associates he has been in contact with. We've identified them through some alias in his file." said Walker, showing Chuck another file with three photos. The photo of one man looked as if it had taken from the late seventies or early eighties and the ridiculous hairstyle did make Chuck grin. It also made him flash.

Sarah watched as Chuck's eyes fluttered half closed and he twitched as the Intersect computer uploaded the relevant information. She smiled because whatever Chuck was receiving now, was known information to both her and Barker.

"Oh. Victor Holmes." Chuck shook his head and leant back in the seat to eat more shrimp. He continued on with his mouth full. "Wanted for questioning on a certain number of weapons smuggling charges and his name has been mentioned in relation to a number, a rather large number I might add, of assassination jobs."

"Hit men in both the US and the UK, who have been brought into custody, have mentioned this man as having hired them." Cole said. "Several of these assassins are not your normal run of the mill ones either. Victor had employed some of the top people in the business."

"Where did he find them?" Chuck asked, crunching on some more shrimp. "Killers R Us? They put ads in the local yellow pages right?"

The sound of Sarah's snigger made Chuck's grin widen on his face.

"He has connections." She said finally turning round to him and gesturing with her hand. Chuck immediately knew what she wanted and held out the bag for her. Sarah positively beamed at him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen as she took a few of the battered pieces of shrimp from the bag.

"So, do we know who he's trying to get killed?" asked Chuck offering some more to Barker. The agent was smiling, but his eyes weren't. He took some shrimp and slowly turned back to the screen.

"No. No one knows. No one has been able to capture this guy."

"So Victor could have employed the services of the Bringer then." said Chuck. "And is just as sneaky."

"A possibility." Walker said. "A big possibility."

"This interest with Simon could mean that Jonas is the guy we're after." Chuck concluded.

"Again, possibly. Even with his clear record, Jonas is doing something extremely suspect in associating himself with Holmes. If nothing turns up here, then we will need you and Casey to keep tabs on him in the Group session."

He would not be looking forward to that, especially with having John Casey pretending to be his father and knowing that he was really in a serious relationship with Ellie. It had to be done though, it was for the mission. Chuck shuddered at the thought of what his sweet sister was doing with Casey at this moment, but if Ellie was able make him feel better, the mission would benefit from it.

"So. The old man is dating your sister then?" asked Barker after a few more long moments of silence and observation at the vid screens. "That complicates things doesn't it?"

"Old man? You're only a few years younger than Casey." said Sarah smiling. Cole grinned back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Message received." Barker leaned back in the chair again. "But aren't you concerned for your sister's welfare, Chuck?"

"Casey will treat her right." said Chuck, even though he knew that wasn't what Cole was referring to. "She's safe with him."

"Of that I have no doubt." said Barker. "He's a good man. Never thought him to be the father type though. Casey strikes me as a man totally devoted to his country and mission."

"Alex is twenty one, Cole." Sarah warned which made the Englishman roar with laughter.

"I wouldn't dream of making a move on the lady." he replied suavely. "She is far too young for me and besides, Casey wouldn't be best pleased. I actually think Morgan is fascinated by her."

"Morgan?" gasped Chuck. "Oh no buddy…don't go there!"

A huge frustrated sigh fled from his lungs and Chuck's head slumped forward, knocking on the edge of the computer desk.

Could anything else get any worse?

"Cole! Someone else is approaching the house!"

Sarah pointed to the screen and sure enough someone, dressed to completely hide their appearance was sneaking to the back door. Walker and Cole wasted no time at all in getting out their guns. They quickly attached their cameras and leapt from the van, turning back to look at Chuck.

"Stay in the van!" they both said in unison.

Ah. That brought back old memories, but he wasn't going to argue. They needed someone to watch their backs on the video and listen in on the audio feed. So he did, but shortly after they went through the front door, there was the sound of a gunshot.

Chuck nearly banged his head on the ceiling of the van when he leapt up from his chair.

"Sarah!"


	22. The Medic

_Author's Note: Another chapter, a little something awesome. :) Not betaed. Just my own usual mistakes. _

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Medic**_

He got the call first.

Fortunately for Team Bartowski, Doctor Devon Woodcombe was nearby. He had been returning home from his "cover" shift at the hospital when he received the call from Chuck's phone. At first he hoped it had nothing to do with Ellie and that she wasn't hurt but when Chuck said it was a _"mission emergency."_ he wasted no time at all. He contacted his own "team" and arrived at the house shortly afterwards.

There were concerned neighbours milling on the streets as he pulled up but a well built man, with a police badge on his belt, was keeping them back. Devon grabbed his med-kit from the back of his car and ran up towards the house. The man, Agent Barker as Devon had been told, saw him immediately

"Doctor?"

"Yo! Where's…?"

The man didn't need to say anything as Chuck appeared in the doorway looking a little shaken. Devon rushed up to him and clamped a concerned hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Chuck, you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked. Chuck shook his head. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's…she's inside."

Devon quickly followed Chuck as he lead him in. It didn't take long for Devon to spot Walker on the floor and in a few seconds flat, he was by her side.

"I've done all I can." said Walker shifting over to make room for the doctor. "But of course we need to have you call."

Awesome nodded in complete understanding and leant down to the bloodied body before him. All his checks indicated that the man was, unfortunately, dead. No resuscitation or any kind of first aid would bring him back.

"He's copped it." said Devon shaking his head and bringing out his phone. "I'm pronouncing death at 17. 48. There's nothing I can do, Agent Walker. My guys can take the body away if you need it and sort appropriate arrangements with the coroner and police."

"_He's copped it."_

Walker grinned. Devon may have had CIA training and now had the run of his own special medic team, but he was still Captain Awesome. She wiped her hand across her brow and rose to her feet so she could stand next to Chuck. She grabbed his arm and whispered softly.

"I'm all right. Are you?"

"Yeah. Got a little scare." Chuck reassured her and himself with a confident head bob. "Well not a scare really, just a deep manly and concerned startle-ment."

Sarah understood and she nodded her head in pretence that she believed his _"not being scared really." _statement. He bobbed his head back but gave her the "_Okay…I was scared you'd been shot." _smile.

"Glad you're unharmed, Sarah." he quietly whispered back as Devon spoke to another member of his team. Her reply was a comforting squeezing on his arm.

When Awesome had finished giving orders, he flipped his phone closed and grinned at the two agents, Chuck came forward and patted his sister's ex on the arm.

"The others are on their way." said Devon. "Sorry there wasn't anything else I can do. But what happened here? Something to do with the Mish?"

"Yeah. That guy was a lead. Now, not so much."

"I can help if you need me." said Awesome, picking up his bag. Walker and Chuck both liked that idea, in the short space of time since he had completed his training, he had proved just how Awesome he could actually be. However, with the recent developments between Ellie and Casey, the possible complications that could arise did worry both of them. Beckman had to be consulted.

"Say! Where's Casey? Is he after the perpetrator?"

Chuck's mouth dropped open and all that sounded were a few little nervous gasps. Sarah quickly explained that the "perp" had gotten away, Barker and herself had tried to find the killer but it was hopeless. The guy had gone.

"So what happened to the Colonel-dude? I know he would have been able to stop…"

"Casey's not here, Devon." said Sarah softly. "He's on temporary personal leave."

"Say no more." Awesome winked at her in comprehension. "The Casey is having some private time. Understood. Well, in the meanwhile my boys will secure the body and clear up the situ for when the police get here."

On cue, through the door came three men and a woman. Two were paramedics and the other two had jackets with the words "Coronor." written in big letters on the back. There were CIA and no mistake. Devon gave them a brief run down of what was going on, what needed to be done and they set to work. The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He looked extremely tired.

"I've just gotten off from a major shift at the hospital, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head back home and crash. Just let me know if you do my assist further." he said, yawning into his fist.

"Sure buddy." Chuck found his voice and when Devon rose his hand, he hi-fived the doctor in response. "We'll call if…"

"No worries Chuck-dude. Good luck with everything."

Devon rose is hand up towards Walker and Sarah too slapped it for the Awesomeness of his help, though it wasn't done with quite as much enthusiasam as the men had done it.

"Laters!"

Devon headed back to his car. He slumped into the driver's seat and instead of driving off, he got out his phone. As he dialled the number, he saw the two police cars pull up beside the "ambulance" and he grinned with satisfaction that he had gotten here before anyone else.

Being CIA was awesome.

There was a beep on the other end of the phone.

"Oh. Hi. Answer phone…you must be busy." He leant his arm against the window. "Babe, could you give me a call when you get this message? I'm sorry you never got a chance to tell me what you wanted to tell me at the hospital but, I thought if we met up later this evening or tomorrow before your shift…you could talk about what's bothering you. Any way…take care, El. Be awesome…see ya around."

The phone snapped shut, Agent Devon Woodcombe let out another yawn and started his engine.


	23. The 49B

_Author's Note: Another chapter done. I'm extremely proud with this one. Mainly because of the way Casey...well you can read. Thanks to Kuryakinsgirl for peeking a look at this for me and I hope you all enjoy reading this one as much as I did writing it. Cheers so much. _

_Characters don't belong to me, except for the 49-B himself. Bless him. ;) _

_**The 49-B**_

He didn't open his eyes, for he could sense and feel everything around him. Her weight against him felt light on his wearied and aching body, the heat of their close contact and the exertion from their love making was cooled slightly by the sweat that slickened their bodies and by the cool draft coming from the open window. Her scent was strong with every breath he took, it mixed with the subtle aromas of vanilla and cream…he could taste it and her still in his mouth and John Casey never felt happier.

Despite everything they had done and the number of times they had done it, Casey felt not just tired, but elated. Yes his bones and muscles ached, but he would gladly endure any pain for Eleanor Bartowski.

At last he opened his eyes and gazed down at the goddess sprawled over him, covered only by a damp sheet draped over her rear. She was glistening yet as he gazed down the perfect angle of her back he saw several white and long tongue marks streaking all the way down to beneath the covers. John smiled in remembrance of every mouthful of her, every luscious lick and of the joyous task of getting the crumbs of cheesecake from her navel.

His tongue brushed over his lips to capture the sweet taste of Ellie Bartowski again and he was unable to stop the aroused groan that followed.

There was a sound that interrupted his reverence. It was his doorbell and it wasn't stopping.

Ellie was oblivious to it as she still slept soundly on top of him and for a while, the sensation of her chest pressing against his own, softly rising up and down as she breathed, made him long to remain there. The doorbell however did not let up.

Carefully Casey took hold of Ellie's moist warm hips and slipped her gently into the space by his side. He stroked at the drenched strands of her hair before slipping off the bed and grabbing his Japanese robe. He pulled it on, tightened the belt around him, picked up his gun and made his way down to the front door. The state of his apartment was atrocious.

The doorbell was relentless and when Casey peered through the spy hole, he was more than angry at the person who was on the other side. He pulled the door open just a crack.

"Casey. Hi!" Morgan grinned back at him as he tried to peer past and into his apartment. Grimes was far too curious.

"What do you want?"

"Erm, are you decent?"

"Not really."

"Is Ellie still with you?"

"Is there a point to your uninvited and unwanted visit, Grimes?"

"Okay! Look, I just came to give you the heads up, buddy. That's all." Morgan looked nervously over his shoulder in the direction of the courtyard. Casey followed the little man's gaze and immediately he saw what had spooked the guy.

Looking in fascination at the water spilling from the fountain was a man who looked barely out of his teens, dressed in a crisp black suit, white shirt and black tie. He had dark brown hair and was clutching a brief case to his chest. Casey knew who he was, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

It was his NSA 49-B. But unlike Alex Fox who had been Sarah's and Chuck's, this man (this kid) had the intimidation factor of…Morgan Grimes.

In Casey's experience, however, appearances could be deceiving.

"He's early." said Casey.

"Not so much. It is eight in the morning, John. He arrived two hours ago where Sarah confirmed his ID and he's been checking out the surroundings ever since."

Eight in the morning? Casey's eyes widened in horror and he looked back to his wrecked apartment, aghast that time had eluded him so. Had Ellie encompassed him that much that he lost all awareness of what was going on around him? A twist in his gut pulled hard and painfully, it wasn't something a Marine of his experience allowed to happen easily.

This past year, he had made some grave mistakes…none that he regretted, but that certainly wouldn't matter to his 49-B. It was just more ammunition against him. Casey had a brief moment of doubt.

Brief.

"Hells." Casey's jaw clenched with an audible click that made Morgan step back a couple of paces. "Look, tell him I shall be down in a moment. Have him…"

"He wants to meet with you, Chuck, Sarah AND Ellie."

"Fine, whatever. Get them all at your place and Ellie and I will be over in half an hour."

"You want me to tell him-?"

"Grimes-!"

The threatening rumble made Morgan shake in his sneakers.

"All right! All right! I'll tell him!"

"There's no need to tell me anything, Mr Grimes."

The heads of both Casey and Morgan snapped round at the suited kid still staring at the fountain. They looked at each other, amazed that he had heard anything from where he was, and returned their attention back on the 49-B. Morgan's mouth hung open.

"Colonel Casey." the kid didn't even look at him. "I am Agent Dawlish, your 49-B. I expect to see you, Doctor Bartowski, Agent Bartowski and Agent Walker in Mr Bartowski's apartment in fifteen minutes. Do not be late."

At last the young agent turned away from the fountain and looked Casey right in the eye. It was in that instant, seeing the fear upon the youth's face and the shudder in his body, that Casey allowed a triumphant smirk to rise to his lips. There could still be hope.

Dawlish turned away from Casey quickly and began to wonder aimlessly towards Chuck's apartment door. He stumbled a little on the flat flagstones and tried to cover his clumsiness by inspecting the potted plant Ellie had put by the wall. After finding the potted plant only reasonably interesting, he strolled around the courtyard before disappearing through the archway.

"He seems a nice fella." said Morgan as he rocked on the soles of his feet. "This whole assessment could be a doddle if he's like that. You know the kind that's inexperienced, goofy and..."

"Kinda like you mean?"

"Well I'd like to think I've grown...gained some perspective on-!"

"Nothing is as easy as it seems, Grimes." Casey replied. "No matter how old he looks, he is an NSA trained agent and holds mine and Ellie's future in his hands. Now get out of here and let us get ready for…"

Morgan interrupted with a light poke of his finger against Casey's hand.

"Oh sure thing, you need to freshen up, but FYI…Chuck and I could hear everything last night and I'm betting the neighbours could too! Y'know I adore and worship the ground Ellie walks upon, she is all things heavenly and good in this world, but John, what you two have got going on, its so _great for _you!" Morgan winked and then held up his fist, expecting Casey to knock his own against it. "Tell me I'm right dawg!"

The door slammed right in Morgan's face.

tbc


	24. The Way Things Are Going To Be

_Author's Note: Completed another chapter. I do feel good when that happens. So...here 'tis. Enjoy._

_Word out to Kuryakinsgirl for all her support! And to all those who are still reading and leaving comments! Because letting an author know what you like about their story does encourage them to do more! _

_I do not own any of the characters except Agent Fergal Dawlish. I made him up. :)_

_**The Way Things Are Going To Be **_

She felt the comforting weight of his hand on her shoulder, his strong fingers massaging into the tight knot in her muscles. It was followed by his other hand and now both her shoulders were being eased free of the pain and worried tension. Her eyes closed and she tried to breathe calmly in and out through her nose, but she couldn't.

Her mind was a jumble of worried nerves about who was behind this door, but Ellie didn't exactly help herself when, the attempt to calm down kept her thinking back on last night and what John Casey had made her feel. His hands on her shoulders squeezed.

"Concentrate, Ellie."

His voice sounding in her ear made an excited flush burn in her abdomen, producing a shot of heat up her spine and a euphoric spasm pulse between her legs.

_Concentrate! Do as the man says! _

"That's easy for you to say." she said, her voice catching in her throat. Ellie cursed herself and tried to slip out of Casey's supporting hold on her. "You're used to this sort of thing."

"I have never had a 49-B in my life." said John, turning her round to face him. As expected there was a devastated look of guilt in her eyes and he stroked her face tenderly with the back of his fingers. "It's not your fault, nor is there any need to blame yourself for this, Ellie. I told Beckman what I felt, I informed her of what happened between us and now this agent is here. You understood that something like this would happen, that it had to."

"I do understand John." Ellie breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to lean up against his chest. Her hands pressed up against him and she felt his arms hold her round her waist. "I didn't want the spy life, but everything with Chuck has made that impossible. Devon made his choice, he's thrown himself head first into his new role with the CIA and we parted because of it. Why do I get this horrible nagging feeling, this fear that you will…"

"That I would abandon you? Leave you? Or commit treason for you?"

"I never said-!"

"But you thought."

Two hands palmed on her face, lightly pulling her back her head so Ellie had no option but to look deep into those eyes, the smouldering blues that drowned her.

"You have worries, concerns and fears. I do too, but I'm certain about one thing."

Casey brought her face closer to his and kissed her softly on the lips. Her breath caught, it refused to release even when John pulled away from her and stroked her hair out of her face.

"This is right, Eleanor."

Ellie nodded her head and released that aching inhale. She had to agree. She had never felt this happy with anyone, no one made her feel loved and wanted in this way more than he. All her uncertainties and fears, as real as they were and as rational as they were, they couldn't deny her the feelings that had she held for John Casey.

"So what do we do?"

Casey smiled, that handsome rare smile that she loved so much.

"We go into that apartment and let him tell us the way things are going to be, what his plans for us are. Can't do much else at the moment. It will give me the opportunity to see what kind of a man he is…first impressions aren't always accurate."

Ellie bit her lip a little too hard. Seeing her wince Casey reached up with his thumb and ran it across her mouth before replacing it with another kiss, the tip of his tongue licking at the trace amounts of blood that had surfaced. She nearly kissed him back but decided to pull herself away.

"What if it's not in our favour?" she murmured still in a daze. "You will lose your job? Be reassigned?"

"It won't come to that." Casey replied.

"You seem so sure."

"About us? I am."

Casey wrapped his arm around her shoulder, facing Ellie back towards the door. With a huge fist, he rapt his knuckles on the door and took a step back. When it opened, standing in the doorway was a man that made Ellie snort in surprise. Her eyes widened and she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to hide the huge grin that had grown there. He looked so young!

"Colonel Casey. Doctor Bartowski. You're late." said Dawlish, bringing out a PDA from his pockets and inputting some information on it. The contraption bleeped a few times before Dawlish then stepped aside to allow them in. "That's not a good start."

"You didn't give us much time to get dressed." said Ellie, once she had gotten control over her grin. That grin did quickly fade when she saw Chuck and Sarah sitting on the sofa. Her brother looked quite tired and upon hearing her words looked aghast at both her and Casey.

"_I'm sorry, Chuck!" _she mouthed apologetically.

"I gave you plenty of time. Please, take a seat." Dawlish closed the door behind Casey, but as he turned round and angled his head up, he gulped with fear at the look the Colonel gave back to him. He knocked his back up against the wall and didn't actually move until he saw Casey walk over to the sofa. Someone was laughing and he noted that Agent Walker was hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Agents, we are here on a serious matter." Dawlish said clearing his throat and positioning himself in front of the four of them. He rose a quizzical eyebrow at Casey sitting next to Ellie and he cleared his throat again. With his arms across his chest, Casey frowned back at him.

"Got a problem with me sitting here, Agent?"

"No. Course not." Dawlish loosened his tie and then clasped his hands behind his back. "Doctor Bartowski, I am Fergal Dawlish. I am to be the Colonel's 49-B. In the light of your relationship with him, my duties are to see that he can still be entrusted to carry out his. The Colonel is the NSA's best agent and his knowledge, experience and expertise in this organization and of the Marine Corps are extremely valuable. He is also one of the few people who know of the Intersect's identity."

Chuck beamed Casey a huge grin and gave him two thumbs up. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Keeping Chuck Bartowski safe is of the up most importance to the NSA and CIA."

"Keeping my brother safe," Ellie sat up straight and spoke with fierce determination, void of the fears she had felt earlier. "Is of up most importance to _me, _Agent Dawlish. I would never do anything to harm him or allow harm to come to Chuck. I know that Agent Walker and those who know who he is would do anything to protect him, and I am certain that Colonel Casey would do the same. I'm a hundred per cent certain he would, because I would expect nothing less of him when it concerns my brother. In fact I hope he would put my brother's life before my own."

"Ellie?" Casey and Chuck turned to her in surprise. Chuck looked scared at the revelation his sister had just stated, but Casey smiled, a sad but understanding one and he nodded his head with approval. That changed into a smirk at the flustered and flummoxed expression on Dawlish's face.

"Oh. Right. Of course." The pristine man took out his PDA again and put some more information on it. "Thank you for that statement, Doctor. Though I will be determining Casey's intentions and loyalties for myself."

"Do you care to insult him even further?" asked Chuck. "I know this guy! He would never-!"

"Thanks, but zip, Bartowski. You know what the kid has to do."

"Er.." Dawlish held up a finger. "With all due respect Colonel I'm not a kid."

"How old are you?" asked Ellie, politely as if she was having dinner conversation. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm…twenty three, doctor." Fergal grinned proudly. "I'm a fully qualified NSA operative and I am more than capable of assessing someone of the Colonel's stature. I may seem a little unusual, yes. But I know I can do my job, which is to see if the Colonel can do his. So I am informing you all of my decisions."

"Decisions?" Ellie turned to each of the others, only Chuck looked as puzzled as she did. Of course Casey and Sarah expected this.

"For the duration of the team's current mission, I will be observing Colonel Casey's actions very closely. When not in the company of any in this room, Doctor Bartowski, you will be kept under the strictest supervision by a cleared and approved agent of the NSA. Approved by, myself and General Beckman."

"I have no problems with that." said Ellie, even though she did a little bit. Giving some leeway towards the man was important, even if it was difficult to take such a baby faced man seriously.

"Good. At some point I will be questioning you and Casey as to the nature of your relationship. It will be…" Fergal gulped nervously again. "Personal. Unavoidable I'm afraid. This assessment will last as long as the mission does, at the end of it I will put my findings to General Beckman and either one of two things will happen. I will find everything satisfactory and therefore Colonel Casey may continue with his cover and his relationship with you, Doctor. If however I do not approve, Casey will be reassigned and you yourself will be taken to a secure government facility. For the guaranteed protection of the Intersect."

"Oh."

It was all she could say in response to that.

She heard Chuck and Sarah kicking up a fuss about it. She felt Casey's hand entwine with hers and the tingle of her skin as his thumb caressed her.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" he whispered. "If it is too much for you I can put in for an immediate transfer."

Ellie looked up at Chuck who was going off on a Bartowski style rant at Dawlish and then back to Casey.

"Don't you dare do that. I'm sure. John. I'm certain and I want to do this."

And get it over and done with as quickly as possible.


	25. The Approval

__

Author's Note: I'm trying something new out with my A/N section. Seperating it from the others to avoid everything being saved in italics. Anyhows! I've written two new chapters for JC. This one is another personal one before the "Mish" begins a proper like. All hails and thanks again to Kuryakinsgirl for all her help and kind comments!

Disclaimer: Don't own Casey, but I have a dream. :) Actually I've had loads but lets not go there.

Enjoy. :)

_

* * *

_

_**The Approval**_

The shift at the Pie Shack had been a strange one, mainly due to Morgan Grimes wandering in with that Englishman. Alex had been rushed off her feet because-strangely-most of Burbank appeared to be in great need for pie, but she brightened immensely when He came through that door.

Yes, she may have been a little obvious about how she felt about him, blushing and giving him an extra large slice of pie, but his presence had lifted her spirits.

After she said goodbye to Morgan and Agent Barker in the courtyard, she practically skipped over to her father's door, elated that that long, hard and tiring shift had ended. She tightened the arm straps on her rucksack and rapped her knuckles on the door, sounding a cheery tune.

She had to say something to him, she had to let him know that she was happy and the reason behind it. There was no reply at first, but before she could knock again the door opened.

"Alex. Hi, I wasn't expecting you to call round-!" John's smile wasn't as uncomfortable as it used to look when he greeted her, but her presence had startled him.

"It's not a bad time is it?" she asked fondly. "You're not in a meeting or anything…are you?"

"No…not at all." Casey looked down at his hands and he realised that he was holding a broken casing from one of his computers. "I was just doing a bit of tidying up."

"Your computer broke huh? Want me to get Chuck or can I help?"

Casey sighed and shook his head.

"Can I come in and help you tidy then?"

"Well, I..."

Casey had managed to become comfortable in talking to his daughter about some subjects, but having to explain the state of his apartment and his relationship with Ellie was not one of them. He had feeling that he would have no choice in the matter.

He was right, Alex walked straight past him and when she caught sight of the apartment, she had to hide her grin by slapping her hand over her mouth. It was an absolute mess and ever since she had found out about her father, she had come to learn that he did not like mess. Everything in his home was ordered and spotless, all things had their place…but now…there was just chaos.

_"This must be killing him!"_ She thought.

Alex could tell that this was not caused by any fight or burglary and when she eyed the broken recliner chair, both bits propped up on the wall, she had an inkling as to why. The smeared hand prints on the wall certainly told a lot as well, as did Casey's nervous shuffling and grumbling.

His face was blushing slightly. She never thought he could be embarrassed.

"What happened here?" gasped Alex, feigning shock and surprise in a marvellous sarcastic and dramatic display. "Were you attacked?"

"No." Casey snorted as he stepped over the debris and plonked the computer case on the table. "You know full well I wasn't."

Alex smiled and held out her hands in a _"so?"_ gesture.

"What can I say? I inherited your sarcasm."

"That much is evident. So are you going to help me tidy up?"

Alex snorted back a very "Casey" or rather a "Coburn" snigger and shook her head. She gazed round the apartment and found a space by the window that looked relatively spotless. It could have been due to that place being untouched during the "ruckus" or her dad had simply cleaned there.

"I can offer advice and direct your tidying. However, I like Ellie. I like her a lot but knowing that you two caused this…I'm not touching anything. I'm just getting used to having a father. Not quite settled on the fact that he is still having sex. Like-" she waved a hand out. "-like this."

"Oh."

Casey went back to the broken computer, he was about to start placing the pieces back together but he looked up at his daughter and caught her smiling back at him. It was a natural and quite beautiful one, not the "Eww" grimace he'd seen seconds earlier.

"You…you like Ellie?" he queried.

Alex nodded, sincerely.

"I've talked to her, dad." she said, a few seconds after Casey had smiled to himself and continued with his tidying. "I think she is amazing, she listens and she's kind, considerate. I could really talk to her. I made a decision and Ellie has been a great help by supporting me. I've decided to stay here with you. Well…nearby. Mom is moving and…I love mom so much, don't get me wrong but the day you and I met I knew there was something…I'm like you, dad. You might not like it, you might think it's dangerous for me to know you, but we are a like. I should be with you."

As Alex blurted out her heart to him, Casey had assembled the computer back together and cleared away some glass and broken wood up off the floor. When Alex finally stopped talking, he was holding the broken frame of Reagan in his hand, peering down at it as if he were lost or sad.

"Dad? Do you not agree?"

"It is dangerous for you." he said, placing Reagan's picture delicately on the window sill behind her head. "What I do and who I am is incredibly dangerous for you and Ellie. Yet, anything I say won't be able to change your mind at all."

"Ellie told you already about my decision?" Alex sidled up to Casey's side and grinned as she tried to put her arms around him. He became a little stiff but the hug he eventually gave back to her was no Frankenstein monster's attempt at affection.

"Yes." Casey allowed Alex to rest her head against his chest.

"So you approve?"

"You need my approval?"

He got a slap on his chest and another "Coburn" grunt emitted from Alex as she broke apart the hug.

"Daa-ad."

Casey sighed and nodded his head.

"You wish to remain close to me, you and Ellie have made the same decision. I do not object."

"You approve?"

"I do not object."

Ah…the ever elusive secret agent response. An expected one from him, certainly at this stage. Alex was aware that their relationship wasn't going to be like a typical father/daughter had, but if John Casey was in a relationship with someone like Ellie Bartowski, it could be a possibility.


	26. The Welcome

_Author's Note: Second additional chapter for today. The mish is starting off now. WARNING: The Hotness that is Casey! :) But apart from that, it's fine. Shout out again to KC...thank you so much! _

_I don't own anything...etc. Except for Agent Dawlish. I mades him up. _

_Enjoy. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Welcome **_

"Gentlemen. We have some-a-newcomer with us today. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Charles Carmicheal."

Five pairs of different father and sons, all sitting in the circle turned to Chuck and smiled, pleasantly. A couple of the elderly men actually waved. Chuck responded in kind, even with the waves, but his eyes were glancing at the empty seat next to him.

"Is your father not coming to this meeting?" asked Milligan, softly. Chuck caught unawares that the woman was talking to him, turned his head sharply towards her and gawped. His mouth open, lost for words.

"_So I take it Colonel Casey's tardiness is a common occurrence?" _

Chuck's mouth clamped shut as he bit back a hurtful comment to Agent Dawlish through his mike, but thankfully Barker answered him instead. Chuck may still have worried about the Brit being here, worried about the way he had looked at Sarah, but least the guy had Casey's back.

"_Colonel Casey was never late nor did he leave anything to the last second when I worked with him. He's late, it's for a reason."_

"_Miss Bartowski being the reason?" _

"_No. It's part of his cover, now if you could be a sport and keep quiet? There's a good fellow." _

"I believe he will be." said Chuck, rubbing his finger against his ear that concealed the minute piece of CIA tech. "I hope he will be."

"Typical fathers, huh?" snorted one man sitting across from Chuck. The dark skinned youth glared angrily at his father sitting next to him, who just shrugged and folded his arm in disdain.

"Harry, that wasn't called for." Milligan sat back in her chair. "You are all here because you wish to bridge the relationship between each other. A father and son have an important bond that's incredibly vital and the reasons they don't work are different for each of you. Charles, would you care to explain to the group why you're here?"

Chuck sighed. He looked slowly around at every man in the room, making sure that he hadn't missed out on a potential flash, but as usual there as nothing. He had been hoping. He took a few more deep breaths and began his story for the new group.

"My father is a very successful business man. He runs a security firm that provides all kinds of security from installing alarms for houses and cars, all the way to bodyguards for diplomats and other VIPs. He is a man who gets things done and doesn't argue or allow excuses. He can be cold, cruel but his family is everything to him. He loves my mom dearly and my sisters are his world. Me? He doesn't have the time of day for me. He sees me like a speck of dirt on his shoe. I can do nothing right in his eyes, for sometimes I think even my breathing disappoints him."

"I can relate." said an Asian man to Chuck's left. His own father scowled at him. "Oh please, dad! You've made it quite clear even to the guys here that I don't live up to your expectations!"

"That because, you dishonour everything I do." said the older man. "You clearly have no shame when it comes to your family!"

"Gentlemen!" Milligan calmly and politely interjected. "I believe Charles was still talking. Charles…you clearly feel that your father doesn't think highly of you."

"He displays his contempt quite openly." Chuck replied, getting into the role, despite the fact that he knew Casey didn't think of him that way. It was more than weird to be saying these things about him. "I don't hate him for it. He's my dad, I….I…"

"Go on, Charles." Milligan's broad smile wasn't intended for him, but for the others. It was a sign of hope, that she wanted them to realise what Chuck was trying to say. "Say it."

"I…" It was genuinely difficult for him. "I love him.

There was a murmur amongst the group. Most of the men looked extremely uncomfortable by hearing those words, Harry and his own father even looked to Milligan with sheer shock on their faces. She held out her hands towards Chuck, proudly.

"That was good to hear from you, Charles. Really it is."

He had everyone's focus when she hushed them with soft gestures of her hands.

"But the thing is…it upsets me that he can't even be civil to me. It upsets me to think that he doesn't love me back and that he makes me so mad! I just wish he would…."

"Would what? Give you a hug, boy? Cuddle you and hold you and tell you that you're loved, that I can make it all better for you?"

Chuck turned round, everyone did and standing in the doorway was Casey. A very over dressed Casey by the look of it. He was adorned in one the coolest of ever cool Armani suits, Chuck had ever seen. Chuck's face contorted to an ambiguous look of confusion and shock. The NSA paid for a lot, but for him to come to a counselling meeting wearing something _that_ figure huggingly smart-and expensive? He felt inadequately dressed in jeans and blue shirt. Okay, the blue Converse sneakers didn't help either.

"_It's all about the cover, Dawlish. Casey's totally playing the room." _Barker's voice suavely uttered in Chuck's ear. _"Now see how these two professionals carry out a real mission."_

Casey strode up to the empty chair next to Chuck. All eyes were on him, even Milligan's; who's enamoured stare from the previous session was strangely cold.

The black jacket slipped off Casey's shoulders and arms with absolute ease, and as he folded it over the back of his chair with one hand, his other loosened the tie and unbuttoned several of his top shirt buttons.

"So. Do you want a hug….son?" he dropped the tie over his jacket and held out his arms.

"You don't mean it." Chuck sneered getting to his feet and confronting Casey. "You're joking, mocking me. You're doing it all again, trying to make me look like a fool."

"I'm not trying anything. You're doing that all on your own, sonny."

"You think this is one big joke?"

Casey just shrugged his shoulders and dropped his arms down. He sank into the seat and ignored Chuck as he scrutinized all of the other attendees. Most of them were intimidated and scared of him, but there were a couple, including Milligan herself, who were un-phased by his presence.

"Sorry for my lateness. Business meeting."

"That's okay, James." Milligan clicked the end of her pen and began to write something down. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the group and we can then begin with…."

"Business meeting?" Chuck seethed through his teeth, just barely loud enough for the others to hear him. "You were with _her _weren't you?"

Casey smiled and growled a number eleven.

The Carmichaels' were really going to make an impression now.

Janet Milligan leaned forward in her chair, her eyes widened and the coldness within them darkened.


	27. The Divide

_Author's Note: More JC! Different from what I had originally planned, but a lot better. This and the following chapter will allow me to link certain events a lot easily! I do love writing these ones, but I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. Could be a lot! _

_Anyhows, this is not beta-ed, so mistakes and yogis are all my fault. _

_I am particuarly proud of one Casey line in this...think you'll know which one! _

_Enjoy! _

_oh...only Dawlish and Milligan are my characters. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Divide**_

Chuck knew that smirk all too well. No one else did, not one man in this room or even Janet Milligan for that matter, knew the exact effort that went into such a tiny smirk.

Casey knew that Chuck knew. He could see the young man's brain ticking over, the endless questions were bashing around inside, questions that a while ago he would have blurted out verbally without thinking. Chuck's eyes told him everything that his expressionless face was hiding. He had learnt a lot, but he still had a long way to go.

The smile that Casey was giving him was part of the cover, but it was also egging him on.

Chuck was confused. He knew the Colonel well enough now that he could interpret not only his grunts but his smirks and sneers. Was he really reading him correctly?

For a moment, while the whole group was staring at the two men, Chuck was lost in a bizarre fantasy concerning his one time NSA Handler, now his fellow agent.

He blinked and for a moment, he thought he saw John Casey wearing long brown tatty robes with a hood and a belt, from which hung a light sabre. Instead of clean shaven face, he had a grey wizened beard and a faint glowing aura flickering around him.

_"Do what I taught you Chuck. Trust your instincts, or feel the Force of my foot kicking your ass!"_

Chuck nearly broke from his agent confidence, he nearly went back into his nerd mode as he recalled that Obi-Wan Kenobi had never said that that to Luke Skywalker in the films. In fact the Jedi master never called Luke a moron or clipped him round the ear either.

Though this was Casey. Obi-Wan Casey…the man who had taught him and mentored him, he trusted Casey. He was giving Chuck the go ahead to break, just a little bit, "the rules."

He was going to stray from his cover and let his "lady feelings" out whilst on a mission.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" he said, at last, going along with what the "Force" was telling him. "We are in the middle of something here that could make or break this family! Instead you had to go and do what you wanted without even thinking about anyone else! Why didn't you listen to me?"

There was an approving glint in the Colonel's eye.

"Why should I?" Casey leaned forward and Chuck knew that despite the whole cover story and back round they had established for these personas, this one little deviation, was going to be accepted. "You found out and I told you exactly what my intentions were. I thought you were okay with it, but it doesn't seem to be the case. So what do you want to know? Don't you have a lot of questions as to why someone like me could-?"

"No!" Chuck cried back. "I don't want to know!"

"Why don't you want to know boy? It's clear that you're getting all girly and upset about it!"

"She's like a sister to me!" Chuck bellowed. He instantly got the undivided attention of everyone in the room. All the fathers and sons leaned forward in their seats, fascinated at the argument as if it was a Jerry Springer show.

"James," Janet interrupted before Chuck could carry on. "I'm going to ask this question. Are you having an affair?"

Yes. No. Not really but yeah.

Chuck still had some issues with him dating and being physically intimate with Ellie, despite what Casey had vowed.

"I don't see it as some sordid affair. So no. I'm not." Casey said, smiling at Janet and noting the angry glares of some of the young men in the circle. That smirk grew wider, but he was watching closely at all the men, for any inclinations or clues.

Well to him they were all suspect.

"If you are indeed having an affair with someone other than your son's mother, a woman whom you say you are happily married to…" Milligan got caught up in the glare of "James Carmicheal" and had to shake off. "Did you not think it might upset your son?"

"A lot of things upset him." Casey said.

"With good reason!" Chuck cried back. "It's not something you can expect me to get over as soon as you tell me! Dad, for crying out loud, she means a lot to me, to the whole family and after everything she went through with her….her ex, I'm thinking that your actions, intentional or not, will end up hurting her!"

There it was. Casey understood. So that's what was upsetting him. Chuck's serious worry and concerned anger then changed to what Casey knew to be his "acting" angry face.

"And what about mom?"

"She knows." Casey smiled. "Sometimes all three of us…you know. Get together sometimes."

He had to actually struggle to keep back his amused grin and a laugh as he watched as every jaw in the entire room drop open in shock.

There was some coughing in his and Chuck's ear. Someone else was laughing.

* * *

Dawlish took the earpiece out of his lobe, watching as the camera feeds showed him a chaotic scene before him.

Chuck was in the centre of the circle, yelling at Casey with all the hatred he could muster and as the Colonel sat back with his arms crossed, the others joined in as well. There was a divide in the making, some of the men siding with Casey and the others with Chuck. Poor Janet Milligan was right in the middle. She was supposed to be the best, a professional at controlling this outburst. But Chuck and Casey were involved. She hadn't dealt with them before.

"This is not proper procedure!" gasped Dawlish, waving a finger at the screen. Barker just laughed and scratched at the light stubble on his chin.

"When you're in a situation like this, Dawlish, you have to improvise." Barker replied, watching in fascination as one guy tried to argue Casey's point to Chuck. "These two have worked together for a while, improvising would become natural to partners. Their methods are, shall I say, unusual. But it's working."

"Working? Do you really think it helps a mission when two of its agents are allowing their personal feelings to interfere like this?"

"My good man." Barker turned to face Casey's 49-B. "I agree that for the majority of agents, personal feelings are not beneficial to the job. It puts them , others and the mission at risk. However, for these guys…it seems to work."

"It seems to work?" Dawlish grimaced. "I'll have to be the judge of that. The Colonel's infatuation with the Intersect's sister is clearly…"

_"We can still hear you, moron."_

Barker laughed as Dawlish gawped at the screen and through the crowd of shouting and pushing bodies, the camera picked up Casey glaring right at them.

"Colonel! You are call me a-!"

Barker shook his head.

"Did you see the guy, Casey?" he asked. Dawlish saw Casey nod in response. The colonel got up from his chair and walked out.

Someone followed him.

"I don't understand." said Dawlish.

Barker sighed. This guy really was naive! How did he get to be an agent?

"Chuck and Casey have indentified another possible suspect."


	28. The Wrong Guy?

_Author's note: I suck at fight scenes. I am horrible to Casey...but do enjoy reading this anyhows. _

_Usual disclaimers: Casey isn't mine, no matter how much I want him to be. Maybe because I'm horrible to him? _

_Warning: tiny teeny bit of swearing._

* * *

_**JC Carmicheal**_

_**The Wrong Guy? **_

Casey walked out of the room, smiling as the raised voices from within continued to rise in volume. Janet Milligan was supposed to be one of the best counsellors in this area, but she wasn't doing a very good job at controlling the outburst which had resulted from his and Chuck's manipulations.

Unless that was her intention.

Counsellors were all good and well for those that couldn't handle their emotions, and the majority of the men in that room certainly needed it. He did not. Hearing his 49-B in his earpiece did upset his calm a little, but he wasn't a pansy-assed kid whose hormones were out of control.

Right now, he had to concentrate. He was being followed.

Casey muttered low, for Barker and Dawlish, into his watch and casually walked past the elevator towards the stairs. He pulled on his jacket and pulled the tie from beneath his collar, stuffing it into his pocket. When he got down the first few stairs, he knew that his stalker was right behind him.

"_You sure you don't need Chuck to help you, Colonel?" _asked Barker.

Not really. Chuck had his own side of this mission to accomplish, and Cole wasn't the only agent who had taken out twelve hostiles on his own.

Casey had gotten down two flights of stairs by the time the guy who had been following him made his move.

He heard the swing cutting through the air and Casey ducked, feeling the fist miss his head by inches. Casey spun round and slammed a punch of his own to his assailant's stomach. The young man collapsed down on the stairs but his foot lashed out to snap at Casey's leg.

He felt the impact, the pain, his knee cracked but it didn't stop Casey from grabbing hold of the guy's sweater vest (What the fuck?) and hauling him up off his feet and up to the landing. Surprisingly strong hands coiled round Casey's throat and squeezed but trying to strangle him proved futile when Casey slammed the man's body hard against the wall. Casey ploughed his own body into the attacker, and the force loosened the grip from his airway. The guy didn't go down.

Instead of crumbling over, the idiot rose his knee hard and up into Casey's groin. The agony to his most sensitive parts caused his eyes to widen and water, Casey gasped, a high pitched whine followed and his hands shot down to cup himself in reflex. It gave the advantage away and the man shot another booted kick to Casey's knee. Casey staggered back though he was prevented from moving away too far when two hands grabbed at his jacket. There was a ripping sound and Casey found himself being thrown against the banister. His back hit the wooden railing, but Casey didn't get a chance to move as the attacker coiled his arms around Casey's legs and tried to tip him over, to meet his demise.

Casey squirmed, he jerked his body as much as could until the moron-who thought it was a good idea to attack him without a gun- lost a hold on one of his feet. Casey jabbed a shiny black shoed foot straight in the man's face and he heard a lovely satisfying crack and a scream.

Casey's other leg was dropped and as he got to his feet- whimpering just a bit as the pain in his nethers still throbbed-he saw his attacker standing in front of him, sporting a bleeding nose and looking very pissed off.

Casey reached for his gun, but the sweater vest wearing killer spun and kicked the weapon out of his hand. The Sig flew over the banister. Casey scowled. He was not happy.

"That was my favourite gun!"

The man, who was about the same height as Casey, with sandy blonde hair and really bad taste in clothes, grinned and his hands became a whirl as he showed off the martial arts skills he possessed. Casey just scoffed "huh!" clearly not impressed. He knew the idiot was just showing off and probably wasn't as good as he was making himself out to be. He probably even learnt some of it from watching too many kung fu or martial arts films.

Casey predicted the strikes easily, after all, he did know them himself.

His opponent's hand came towards Casey's face and instead of blocking with his arm or fist, Casey used another method which had proved useful for him over the years. His head punched the fist back, and once again there was a delectable crack and the sound of the man's body hitting the wall.

Casey stormed over and wasted no time in landing a stomp to the guy's shins.

The man yelled and he tried again to incapacitate Casey with his flurry of complex skills. Casey dodged them, he ducked, leaned to the sides and each time the guy missed, Casey managed to land a hit back.

He knew martial arts, but most of the time there really wasn't a need for Casey to use it. It was all too predictable.

Well, most of the time.

It was probably a fluke, but it damned well worked. His vulnerable knee was snapped as the moron got in a hit, and the searing pain of his dislocated cap made Casey fall to the ground, releasing an agonizing yell.

"_Casey! Are you all right?"_

No. He wasn't all right! Why did they ask such stupid questions?

"_We're coming to help!"_

That would be nice.

Casey felt several more kicks to his torso and several to his face but when he saw the man's foot coming towards his head again, his hand rose up and his fingers latched around the leather of the shoe. He pushed and flipped the idiot onto his back, turning the leg as much as he could. There wasn't a break, however there was another cry from his assailant as he joined Casey on the floor.

Casey took advantage this time by crawling along, ignoring the sheer agony of his dislocated knee, and he took the tie from his ripped Armani jacket pocket. He dragged the guy towards him, both men punching as much as they could, but Casey turned him and wrapped the tie around his throat. He pulled just a little to disorientate the guy, Casey could easily snap his neck or strangle him, but instead he dragged the guy along and somehow managed to rise up onto his good knee and shove the man's face into the wall. He had to repeat it once more and eventually the body became limp and unconscious.

"Ass-hole!" Casey spat a mouth full of spit and blood on the man. He pulled himself into an upright position and tried to snap his knee back into place. The pain only increased when his old injury refused to right itself. He yelled and gritted his teeth. "Barker! Where the hell are you?"

"_We're almost there, Colonel."_

"Well hurry up. My knee's gone, I can't snap it back in."

"_Dawlish is calling for back up. Chuck can't get away, he's still in the session."_

"Just get here will you!" Casey seethed, looking up towards the top of the stairs.

He hadn't been wrong. The door, that lead out onto the floor, had just slammed shut and the second assailant was gone.

During the whole fight, Casey knew that someone else had been there. The unconscious body next to him was the wrong guy.

"Shit!"

"_Colonel?" _

"That dick has ruined my Armani jacket."


	29. The Spark

_Author's Note: Another JC chap. Not beta'd. Chuck is going to do something that Charah fans might not approve of. ;) Glad people are still liking it. The rate this story is going, I have NO idea how many chapters there are going to be. A lot. But enjoy. _

* * *

**JC Carmicheal**

**The Spark **

Chuck heard on his earpiece what had really gone on. Barker explained that Casey had been attacked, but the guy they now had in custody was not The Bringer. A different suspect had witnessed Casey's attack and fled, so now it was up to Chuck to find out. Though it wasn't easy.

"You're not going to the hospital?"

Chuck had been so busy listening to Dawlish yacking away on how impressed he was with Casey's handling, that he hadn't noticed Milligan approaching. Janet looked concerned for him, perhaps she was worried as to why he was standing in the middle of the corridor looking blankly at the diminishing chaos of the group session. She didn't know that Chuck was trying to see if any of the men were suspicious looking, and probably thought him odd. Which wasn't really the impression Chuck was wanting to give.

"Your father is in hospital, you're not going with him?" asked Janet. News of Casey's attack had spread quite quickly and it didn't help matters when the real police came into to get statements.

"You were just in the same room when the shouting match started, weren't you?" Chuck said with a dry smile. "I may love him despite his many faults, but he wouldn't want me there. Besides, I'm sure my sisters will go. One of them is a doctor anyway. My mom will definitely be there…and so will the other, er, woman."

"It is never easy to know about a parent's infidelity."

"Not sure I would say that. It's never easy to know of a parent's sexual preferences, or that they even have sex at all." Chuck looked away from the doctor for a moment.

"_It's not exactly peachy to know that your sister is having sex with Casey in the first place!" _a freaked out voice in his head added._ "He's only seven years younger than dad!"_

"Look, I'm sorry that the group session got out of control, my dad and I probably wrecked a lot of the hard work and effort you and those men have put in. When it comes to feelings and expressing them, I can get intense especially when it's about my father and…."

"I think I was too hasty in bringing you and James to group." Janet said smiling fondly. "Not everyone is ready for it, or even want it. I thought you and James would benefit from seeing how other fathers and sons have resolved their differences. Clearly I was wrong."

"You're half wrong." Chuck replied, "I've benefited greatly and I know you'll be able to assist in improving our relationship."

"I'll more than happy to, Mr Carmicheal. Mending relationships is my job, after all."

"If anyone can help me build bridges with my father, it will be a miracle." Chuck beamed a huge goofy smile for the woman. He then looked around and when the last person walked out of the room, leaving just the two of them, he moved in closer. "But I was hoping to improve our relationship as well."

Chuck saw Janet Milligan's beautiful smile drop. It wasn't a subtle hint, nor was Chuck's lingering gaze into her eyes. Although it wasn't the same reaction that Casey got from his _"I'm a bad bastard of a man"_ attitude, there was a reaction. That spark he had seen in their solo session was back. She bowed her head and began to toy nervously at the end of her hair.

"I don't date or get involved with my patients." She said, more for herself rather than Chuck. "It would not be appropriate."

Chuck sighed heavily with disappointment and bobbed his head in reluctant understanding.

"Oh. Okay…I get it. Of course you can't socialise with your patient…it's not professional. Forget that I asked." Chuck turned away and headed for the door. Obviously she thought his geeky charming nature was sweet, but it wasn't that dangerous exciting vibe that Casey provoked in her.

"Wait, Charles."

Chuck halted and turned back round to her. His face lightened up with hope.

"I suppose if I were to drop you from my client list, you and your father, then it is a possibility you and I could…well we could go for dinner. If you'd like?"

"You….you would?" Chuck gasped happily.

"Sure. I can refer you to one of my colleagues who can help you and your father. "

Chuck's geeky grin spread across his face. This was exactly what he wanted.

_"She's interested now, Chuck. Good work…the mission can continue." _


	30. The Injured Marine

_Author's Note: Another chap. Jellie related again...not mission related. Though I should stop doing these ones! lol I can't help it! This is slightly longer than normal because of the Jellieness-ish. But I can assure you, the next chapters will be more missiony. Not beta'd. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

**JC Carmicheal**

**The Injured Marine**

Casey was not unfamiliar with pain. He had been tortured, shot, trranq-ed, strangled and beaten. He had bones broken, shoulders and knees dislocated, ribs broken, he'd even lost a toe (_thanks Bartowski) _in fact over the course of his career, there wasn't much he hadn't experienced pain-wise.

This was nothing, or was supposed to be nothing. When Devon was finally able to get back into place what Casey could not, there was a scream from the injured Marine's mouth that made not only Devon back away, but staff and patients passing the private room stopped and looked at Casey with pity. Pity was not something Casey wanted.

He growled through the throbbing pain, clearly showing the people that they'd better get moving or else they were going to be in twice as much pain as he was. Devon however patted Casey on the arm and grinned.

"Don't fret, dude. That injury has gotta hurt and it will for a good while. Recommend you stay off it."

"Stay off it?" Casey grunted. He shook his head and hitched himself in a more upward position on the bed. "I can't, I'm on a mission right now. We're still looking for that assassin."

"Correction, Colonel." Devon said, putting his hands on his hips and doing his awesome stance. "Sarah, Barker and Chuck are on a mission to find the assassin. You, you're off for a day or so until that knee gets a little stronger."

"It's an old injury, Woodcombe," Casey hissed as he shifted his bottom along the bed to swing his legs over the side. "I've coped with it for years. Now stop being a nanny and maybe the both of us can get back to-!"

Devon frowned in curiosity, when the gruff Marine was cut off in mid-rant. It wasn't often that he saw John Casey get all doe-eyed and that smile, well that only came along once in a blue moon .Devon couldn't recall the last time he saw that smile. He had to see what made Casey so…not Casey.

"Hi! How's your patient? He's not throwing things at you or shouting, is he?"

Ellie peeked through the door, clinging to the handle and beaming a huge smile. Devon had forgotten how beautiful she was and when she walked into the room, he brightened up considerably.

"He's been resisting." Devon replied as the both of them stood in front of Casey with their arms folded across their chests. "I'm surprised he hasn't shot anyone."

"I might still." Casey joked, straining to get up from the bed. Ellie rushed immediately to his side as the pain from his injury made him stagger.

"Easy, Marine." She said, wrapping her arms around him to help him back on the bed. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as he slumped down, nearly dragging her with him, but Devon spotted the way it lingered there for a bit longer. "Devon has no doubt told you that you have to take it easy for a while. Don't go against your doctor's orders."

"I said I'm fine, El." Casey looked up to Devon. "I'm not a complete wuss who-!"

"Do you want me to order you, John?"

The smile John Casey gave her was a little more than a friendly smile. It was the kind of smile that Devon used to give her. His mind began to spin in turmoil but his inner dude voice reassured him. The NSA agent may be a bit of a grouch, but he had always been polite and nice to her, and Devon didn't blame him.

"Now you do what Devon tells you." Ellie got back to her feet, Devon didn't miss the gentle and affectionate way she rubbed Casey's back either. "Sarah…and I'm guessing another one of your agent people…are waiting for you outside. I just came to see how you're doing."

"Bit beaten up, but I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"That's good to know you're okay, but I do worry. It's what I do." Ellie's beeper suddenly went off and she sighed with frustration. I was clear she had been rushed off her feet today. " I'll leave you gentlemen to carry on, but I will see you later, John?"

"Of course."

Ellie smiled again and waved goodbye before quickly rushing out of the door. Devon felt more than a little uncomfortable, especially seeing the way John's eyes followed her. His inner voice was not so reassuring now.

When the two of them didn't say anything further, Devon quickly exited the room and returned momentarily with a wheelchair and that was a sight that made Casey's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I don't need a damned chair. I can walk on my own."

Casey proved that he did need one, when his second attempt to get back up failed just as much as the first one.

"Er, dude, is there something I should know?" asked Devon. "Something you wanted to talk to me about?

Casey knew instantly what the Doctor/agent wanted to talk about, so instead of talking, he mumbled under his breath and got into the chair. The pain of his recently dislocated knee didn't make it easy.

"Casey? Is there something going on with you and Ellie? It's just that you and she seem to be…"

Devon could tell his instincts were right, purely in the way Casey sat as stiff as board in that chair and the dazed look of a man in love spread across his face. Devon was about to get his confirmation, but the door opened and Agent Barker walked in. Barker was just about to say something as well, instead he jumped back and nearly had his feet run over by a fast moving wheelchair.

"Barker! Let's go!"

The agent looked confused and then gave Devon a sheepish grin.

"Marines!" he scoffed with laughter, following Casey.

Devon was left stunned. His inner dude voice was trying to come to terms with the news almost as much as he was. It wasn't working. He would have to talk to Ellie.


	31. The Idiot

_Author's note: Un betaed chapter of this on going series. There are a lot of chapters and still I have so many ideas for this story so I'm wondering if I should stop at chapter 40 and continue again in another. It would be best me thinks._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this. Feel free to lemme know what you think! Cheers. _

* * *

**The Idiot**

Walker had doubts. They were getting stronger by the minute whilst she stood watching the man protesting at the nurses. He looked to be a very unusual sort, geeky way beyond the likes of Morgan, in fact if Sarah was to make a guess, the man was what Skip Johnson from the Buy More would look like if he had bulked out considerably.

This was the man who had attacked and kept up a fight with John Casey? It was clear from the beginning that he wasn't the Bringer, so what was his motive for attacking the Colonel?

Sarah and Barker approached the bed and as the nurses backed away, the man's protests died down as he took in their formal appearances. Sarah had read this man's file and despite his geeky outlook, he was far from feeble and helpless. Matthew Alsop worked as a tech advisor for a hardware company and loved—to the point of unhealthy obsession—sci-fi and role play fantasy games. He didn't live at home with his mother or have trouble making friends, but he did have extensive knowledge and expertise of hand to hand combat.

"He knows kung-fu." Barker whispered and pointed to the section on the man's file. He brushed up against Sarah, his arm against her back.

"I can read, Cole." She hissed back and nudged him away gently. "But even with his skills, he was still unmatched against Casey and I can say a bit of an idiot for trying to take him on."

"Yeah, why did you decided to attack him?" Barker lifted his head to address the man who looked more than afraid and shameful now. "Did he look at you funny? Does he whiff of body odour?"

"You're cops?" Alsop muttered. "Or are you that Carmicheal's security?"

"You attacked him. Why?" Sarah asked, firmer in tone. She and Barker gave each other a look, instead of cops or revealing their agencies, Carmicheal Security seemed a good cover.

"Look, I have problems!" Alsop began to blather. "That's why I go to see Janet. She's helping…was helping me. I have anger issues, especially when it concerns…what your boss has done to his wife, to his children is despicable! He's a pig that deserved everything I gave him!"

"You physically assaulted James Carmicheal because of the affair he was having?" Sarah shook her head in disbelief.

"Not just that! His son has suffered because of his actions and I wasn't going to let a smug arrogant ass like him just get away with it." Alsop wasn't very good at concealing things. He may well have known kung-fu and he was fairly good at it, considering he lasted beyond a few seconds fighting Casey before being knocked unconscious. The way he shook, the way is eyes flicked nervously between Walker and Barker, it was evident that he wasn't nearly as disciplined as the Colonel.

"So because you had issues with our employer's personal life, you decided to give him a beating?" Walker tried to hide the smile forming on her lips, but all she could to was stammer a little. "That wasn't a sensible thing to do…as your own injuries attest to. What did you hope to achieve?"

"To make him see sense!" Alsop replied loudly, wincing at the pain of his injuries as he tried to move. "Surely he can see what anguish and hell he's putting his son through! Besides…it's not all my fault!"

"His face getting in the way of your fist was a terrible thing." Barker retorted sarcastically. "He shouldn't have done that."

"No!" Alsop's voice was frantic and a little shrill. Walker saw the sweat beading on his bruised face and the nervous jerking of his foot. "I meant that…yeah okay I was pissed. I was angry at him but I did it for both of us. _He _convinced me to do it! It was _his_ idea!"

"His? He? Someone else told you to do it?" Sarah asked, nearly chocking on the shock. She started towards the bed, her movement so sudden it made the man cower deeper into the matress. "Who told you?"

"This dude."

"This…dude?" Cole chuckled mirthlessly. "That narrows it down. Be more specific."

"Er…what will happen to me?" asked Alsop.

"You'll be handed over to the authorities." Sarah replied, noting the defeat and sadness on the man's face, but not really caring, especially after what he did to her partner. "That won't happen until you tell us everything about this man. Everything."

There was a growl behind Walker and it was that sound, along with the threatening squeak of a wheelchair's wheels that made the man spill all.


	32. The Top Two

_Author's note: Still un beta-d so probably a lot of mistakes. Well...I do miss some. This might pick things up another level now...do enjoy reading. _

* * *

**The Top Two **

The mission was going to be easy now. He was weakened and soon so would the others. There were and had been plenty of opportunities for the take out but for some reason 'R Bringer Chan Addoed wanted to see how far this could really go. These people were supposed to be the best and he had always considered himself to be that. Pushing things further would make for an exceptional challenge.

There was the risk of losing, it was unlikely, but he would be a fool to think he was undefeatable. Granted he had weakened the most dangerous member of the team—for the moment—but John Casey was fun to mess with. The Bringer hoped that sometime soon, he would get the opportunity to go up against the Colonel. The moron Alsop wasn't good enough, but there was a better chance of killing Casey if he did it himself.

The Bringer looked at John Casey/Alex Coburn's file and everything typed on those pages proved how dangerous he was and that a quick death would not be the way out. For that Marine, it was going to be a pleasure to see him suffer.

Then there was the other man, the one they called Chuck. What he possessed inside his head made him a risk, but it was his attachment to his emotions that would be his undoing and there would be no doubt at all that he too would suffer if this mission succeeded. A single gunshot would bring his world crashing down, but the Bringer worked in a different way to other assassins, it was never enough to pull the trigger and end it. So just as it would be for John Casey, Chuck Bartowski's demise would be deliciously painful.

He wasn't going to forget the others either. For the Doctor and the little irritating bearded one, a bullet through the brain would be sufficient. For the blonde CIA agent, slitting her throat and gutting her was tempting, however when she filled her part of things, Sarah Walker will be ended just as Morgan Grimes would be. The Colonel's daughter would need a single shot between those pretty eyes of hers and then her body left for Casey to find would serve greatly for the Marine's suffering. The 49.B agent Dawlish…he was of no consequence, it seemed a waste to use a bullet on him, but it would have to do.

Cole Barker. Now, he had something special planned for that bastard.

The Bringer grinned and watched as Alsop was taken away by the cops, his attention quickly returning to the trio talking in low voices by the bed. If his employers had a problem with his methods, if they kept hassling him to do things quicker, then too it was just too bad for them.

He _was_ the best.

"Sir? Are you okay? Can I help you at all?"

The Bringer turned and smiled at the woman behind him. He faltered for a moment as he realised she was more beautiful than her picture. How had an old man like Casey ever manage to win this gorgeous creature's desire?

"Yes thank you, Doctor…" he made a play by reading her name tag. " Bartowski. I'm a bit lost. I don't suppose you could show me how to get to maternity…do you?"

"Of course!" she beamed. "I was heading down there myself."

As Eleanor Bartowski led him away from the others, he noticed how enchanting her smile was, how lush and so tempting her lips were and for a brief moment, he ached. The need to get out a knife or scalpel and make that smile wider, boiled inside of him, but his mission would end too quickly for if he acted. Let Ellie Bartowski have the pleasure of being responsible for the deaths of the two important men in her life…let her be the one to give 'R Bringer Chan Addoed great and unwavering satisfaction.


	33. The Plans Before The Date

_Author's Note: Ay up peeps! I've finally gotten round to other two chapters of JC. It's not forgotten by all means. Again this is unbeta'd but do enjoy! :) _

* * *

**The Plans Before The Date **

"Okay, so you and the doctor are going on a date." Morgan cleared his throat and spread out on the table, the mission specs. Chuck was more than impressed at the amount of detail his friend had gone into—he had the time too—but at the same time Chuck couldn't help but feel bad. This was a date, and it wasn't one with Sarah.

"Now, I've reserved a table for you both. Here..." Morgan pointed to the spot on the restaurant's blue prints. "Is where you will be sitting, near the window, which is enough for us to keep visuals on you, but it's also concealed should the Bringer or any other hired assassin wish to take you out. However, if it's a particularly pleasant evening, you may also wish to sit outside. Here, is where I recommend you sit. It's next to the statue and the adorable arrangement of foliage, again providing sight for us—as we will place camera bugs— and cover for you. Should trouble occur, the easiest escape route—with or without Janet-will be this one, due south. It will lead to a pick up point where myself and Agent Barker will be waiting for you. We will be monitoring you all the way thanks to the little camera bugs. They are so top of the range man…how you seen these babies?"

"Prepared as always, Morgan. Good work, my friend." Chuck smiled softly and then lightly tapped Morgan's raised palm in the act of hi-fiving. Morgan beamed happily.

"You chose the setting and I put everything else into place! After all, what is your partner for?" Morgan did a little happy dance and then flipped open his laptop. The screen winked into life and a long list scrolled before the two of them. "I have compiled a list of the best tech you can carry on your person and topics for appropriate dinner conversation. I have split the topics into three further lists for the different meals; starters, main and dessert. There are some suggestions for conversations over coffee, if you decide to stay for one. Particular favourites of all of them are five, ten, sixteen, twenty-four, thirty, thirty-one through to thirty seven and fifty eight. Use them and I can _ga-ran-tee_ Janet will be like putty in your fingers! Women can't resist them!"

"You do realise that this is just for a mission, Morgan. I'm not really going to seduce her."

Morgan sighed and shook his head. He had heard the worried tone in his friend's voice and even as Chuck tried to change the expression on his face, he knew that he wasn't fooling the man.

"You have nothing to worry about, Chuck! Sarah understands that it's all part of the job. She knows that at the end of the day, you will come home to her! She knows that it is she with whom you love."

"I know buddy, but I can't help but feel that it's like cheating. I'm seducing someone else and it's not Sarah. Yeah, it's for the job and the mission, I just can't help it. My chest feels tight and there's this sickening feeling in my stomach. Why can't Barker do this? He's much smoother at this than I'll ever be. Heck…even Casey was, in a very scary kind of way."

Morgan slapped a reassuring hand on Chuck's back. He quickly printed out the list from his laptop and closed the lid.

"You're getting pre-mission jitters. I don't blame you. But you don't need me to tell you how important this is. We have someone who might know exactly who the Bringer is. You are taking her out on a _date_," Morgan did the air quotes. "to get her to reveal her connections with the killer dude. Anyone in love or in some kind of relationship will bound to feel worried about pretending to seduce another woman. But you're Chuck! CIA agent and you can do this! I know you can do this!"

"You're right." Chuck matched Morgan's beaming smile. The two looked so goofy. "I can do this. And hey…I get a meal out of it as well!"

"Looking on the bright side of life, Chuck! Awesome!" They smacked another hi-five together. Morgan retrieved the papers from the printer and he and Chuck sat down on the couch to go through the conversation topics.

"Do you think Sarah and Casey will finish interrogating Alsop before the mission tonight?" asked Chuck. Morgan bobbed his head, seeming to know exactly what his friend was thinking.

"Get some quality Sarah-time before work? Totally! That would be so good for you, buddy."

"I think it would do us both some good."

Both of them nodded and just as the room fell into silence, the door crashed open.

Chuck jumped to his feet, his tranq dart side arm shot out from his holster and pointed it toward the intruders. Morgan had gotten to his feet at the exact same time, but he had accidently yanked the computer mouse out from the USB port. The laptop then fell to the floor.

"Oh!"

A mouse wasn't exactly a formidable weapon. Morgan clicking on the buttons didn't help either.

_Clickity click. Click. Clickity click click click. _

"You're not going to tranq them?" asked Morgan nervously.

_Clickity click click click. _Chuck's eyes had widened and his mouth had dropped open in pure shock at the couple who were oblivious or uncaring to their presence.

"I think we'd better tell your sister and her soldier guy that this is the wrong apartment."

_Click. Click click. Clickity. _

_Crash. Snap. Bang. _

Chuck let out a whimper and covered his eyes. He really needed to see Sarah.


	34. The Date Before The Date

_Author's Note: A little bit of Charah for those who like. But of course...I do love to tease my favourite men and as Chuck is cool...have to be a little mean. unbeta'd. Do enjoy for the funny. _

* * *

**The Date Before The "Date" **

"Chuck…it's not that bad."

Sarah curled up to Chuck on the bed and stroked his chest. Nothing she had said was relieving the tension and fear still coursing through his body. His eyes never looked away from the ceiling, the twitch in his lids as they tried to close and shut out what he had seen, increased as he thought about it more. Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"So they went to the wrong apartment." Sarah said, after a few minutes more of his staring. "You know what it's like when you're caught up in the moment of passion. You tend to forget what direction you're going…everything gets muddled up."

Chuck winced. Sarah felt his shudder and she pulled herself closer to him. She had to admit that seeing a sibling acting as Ellie did would probably freak her out as well…not to mention the same for John Casey. It was strange for her NSA partner to express his feelings so openly like this, but Ellie brought that out in him. It was a nice change…but Sarah knew—if only a little—why Chuck was still not 100 percent comfortable with it.

"Chuck…they're in love."

"They broke my front door, Sarah!" Chuck bolted up right and his voice squeaked a little. "Could they not break their own?"

"We broke a few doors ourselves, if you remember rightly." Sarah patted his arm.

"Yes! Well…that was different! We didn't do it in front of Ellie or Casey and…he shouldn't be doing things like that after his attack! It's an awful strain on his knee! Ellie shouldn't be encouraging him! And shouldn't they be toning it down with the 49-B still here? "

Sarah sighed and then suddenly flipped herself so she straddled Chuck. She grabbed his face with her palms and forced him to look at her. She stroked his cheek and pressed her forehead against his.

"Chuck. You have got to stop worrying about them. Your sister and Casey are happy, surely you can be for them."

"I am Sarah! I am! But…"

She kissed him softly on the lips to stop him from talking, but then Chuck's arms wrapped around her and pulled her into the kiss. She felt all his tension and fear subside and he coiled himself around her, crossing his legs so she sat in his lap. The kiss lingered on for a while, soft moans exchanging as their hands lovingly touched at each other's bodies.

"We got a few hours before your assignment tonight, Chuck." Sarah gasped as he brought his mouth slowly down her neck. "We could stay in before your mission with Janet and have our own date!"

The kiss broke apart and Sarah watched Chuck scrunch his eyes closed at last. It wasn't difficult to know that he was still feeling uncomfortable with this mission. When a mission involved him having to seduce or pretend to seduce other women, it was uncomfortable for him. With Sasha Banacheck he had been beyond nervous…there had been a couple of others including Janet Milligan he had to be "more than friendly" with. Walker knew it was because of her that he was acting like this.

"Chuck…you have nothing to worry about." She gently kissed him again. "It's all part of who we are. This job, what we do…it's all an act. Besides, I know you love me and I have absolute trust and faith in you. I love you Chuck."

"Sarah I know you do but why can't I stop feeling…"

"Chuck…both of us are going to be put in situations that will test us. Our lives will always be in danger …we will be asked to do things that could push us to our limits, but we're strong. No Janet Milligan or Cole Barker is going to make us stray. So why don't you just relax…"

His beautiful beaming smile spread across his face.

"Yeah?"

Sarah pushed him down onto his back and her belly did a delighted somersault at Chuck's dirty giggle. She schooched down upon him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Relax and let me take care of you before your mission. I've got some dessert in the fridge and we can enjoy it…if you are hungry enough?"

Chuck made another dirty laugh and ran his hand up Sarah's skirt. Her eyes flitted closed at the tender strokes of his fingers on her skin and she dropped her head forward for another kiss. Their bodies rolled and pressed together, Chuck took over the kiss, flipping them around so Sarah was beneath him. He did feel better…she could tell.

"So…you got dessert huh?" Chuck peeled away Sarah's own shirt and gently rested his face against her stomach.

Sarah clenched her mouth shut. She couldn't resist.

"Yeah…your sister made some extra cheesecake. Casey brought it round for me. He highly recommends it."

Chuck grimaced. No doubt as the image of Ellie and Casey enjoying their own flooded his head.

She had her little teasing fun. Sarah had to stifle most of her laugh as Chuck rolled off her and stuffed his head under the pillow. Murmurs of -_damn you Casey!_—and—_Ellie noooo!_—came from beneath the pillow. Sarah was going to make it up for Chuck, but teasing him was too easy sometimes.


	35. The Date

_Author's Note: Hey guys...do not worry, I haven't given up on this story! As usual this is unbeta'd so mistakes are mine. Enjoy... :) _

* * *

**The Date**

It appeared to be going well. Janet turned up on time, looking extremely un shrink like in her short clinging red dress. They sat where Morgan had planned, outside in the warm evening, and ate a pleasant meal. Barker and Casey were in the surveillance van and Sarah was pretending to be their waitress. It was after the dessert when things began to change.

The small shawl that Janet had been wearing slipped from around her shoulders. Chuck had tried his best, he really did, but his eyes were locked and geekiest of grins spread across his face.

_"Chuck….you're staring." _He didn't register Barker's voice in his ear.

_"Bartowski! Quit looking at her cleavage!"_

Chuck jerked out of his trance when Casey barked angrily down the mic, and when he saw Sarah's startled expression, Chuck's knee knocked against the table and upset some of the crockery. As he frantically picked up spilt glasses and knocked over menus and condiments, there was sweet laughing. Janet was very amused.

"I knew I should have worn a different, dress. I'm sorry Charles."

_"No, she's not."_ Casey growled. _"Be careful, Chuck."_

"No! No…I'm sorry! I….didn't mean to-!" Chuck waved a hand in dismissal and laughed nervously.

Janet leaned across the table with a napkin to dab at some spilt wine down Chuck's tie. For a brief moment, Chuck's eyes widened in fear as those light and delicate dabs continued on for longer than necessary and crept lower down. This was not expected. Chuck noted Sarah was attempting to be subtle as she made some _'Go on!'_ faces.

_"It seems our good Doctor has been waiting for this for a long time, Chuck." _Barker laughed.

"_Chuck!" _Sarah's voice joined in on the conversation in his ear. _"It's all right._ _Calm down and be Carmicheal. Be the suave sophisticated…seductive man she's expecting. You keep shaking like a leaf and she's going to catch on." _

Chuck clenched his teeth together in an even bigger grin and as Janet edged herself closer to him, her hand was now clenched on his knee and was going further up towards his groin. It was all fine and well for Sarah to tell him to be calm, but Chuck wasn't feeling it right now. He was trying so hard but another woman was touching him in intimate places.

He hadn't expected Janet Milligan to be as forward as this. This wasn't like her at all.

_"Chuck…be Carmicheal or she will get suspicious."_

It seemed unlikely as Janet crept closer, her chair shifting scraping on the paving stones. She was smiling, her breathing deep and shallow and her grip on Chuck suddenly became more than he ever wanted or expected. He jumped again in his chair and pulled away.

"Is something wrong, Mr Carmicheal?" asked Milligan, looking very disappointed

"This is our first date, Janet." Chuck took hold of her hands and held them away from his body.

"Am I being too forward for you? I thought this was what you wanted."

_"Chuck! Let her do this! If she's being forward, you need to be!" _

Barker was right. If they ever expected to get information about the Bringer from this woman, Chuck had to play his part. He swallowed hard and overcame the worry he was feeling, especially with Sarah close by, but she understands. He is Charles Carmicheal.

"This has been wonderful." Carmicheal crooned, taking hold of Janet's hand and kissing the back of it. "And don't worry about being too forward…I like it. What say I pay the bill and we can get out of here?"

_"Ugh!" _Chuck ignored Casey's disapproval. He was one to talk!

Janet smiled.

"I would love that."

Then to Chuck's further surprise, she practically leaned over into his lap and planted a firm and deep kiss on his mouth. He felt her tongue force its way inside and he had to respond. The guilt inside was killing him, but when at last Janet pulled away…something happened.

She sat there, with her eyes closed and a very pleasured smiled drifted across her face as she touched lightly at her chest.

"Oh James….."

Chuck nearly fell of his chair. Over the comms, it sounded like Casey actually did.


	36. The First Mistake

_Author's Note: Not much to say here really...except unbeta'd so there will be mistakes, but don't worry too much about them. Enjoy the story and lemme know what you think! ta muchly. _

* * *

**The First Mistake**

Barker laughed.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" He slyly smiled at Casey, who was showing mild surprise at Milligan's slip. After that very sensual kiss she had given Bartowski, she had said the wrong name…she had said 'James' not 'Charles' which meant that she had been thinking of Casey.

"Yeah, she did say what you thought she said. Quiet, Barker…I want to see how Chuck gets through this."

Casey watched the screens and listened carefully in the earphones to what Chuck was saying. As Chuck wasn't saying anything and looking quite dumbfounded, the situation was a little tense. Even Sarah was hovering at a nearby table, wondering if he was going to say anything.

"That has got to hurt." Barker continued, leaning back in his chair and propping his hands behind his head. "Kiss a girl and have her say another man's name? Not good. Hell if you really were his dad, that would…that would be so humiliating."

"Chuck! Say something!" Casey growled into the microphone.

_"Huh? What did you say?"_ Chuck was still very bewildered and gobsmacked. ``_What?"_

_"I said Charles." _Milligan was obviously pretending that she hadn't said the wrong name and she was hoping that Chuck hadn't heard her. Actually Casey and Barker weren't sure that Chuck did hear. Perhaps the kiss from Janet affected his hearing. _"Was…was the kiss okay?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"I was all right to kiss you like that….yeah?" _

_"Huh?" _

"I would try extending your vocabulary, mate." Barker said. Casey nodded in agreement.

_"Chuck, remember the rest of the mission. You've gotten this far, proceed to the next step." _Walker's voice calmly spoke over the comms and Casey watched her gently place the bill on their table. It was a little tense for a moment as still Chuck said nothing. Milligan was more than worried.

"Dammit, Chuck, say something!" said Casey. "Don't let her know that you heard her slip and say something! Preferably not anything moronic!"

The rest of the team all sighed with relief when Chuck broke from his dazed trance and found his composure once again. Almost.

He smiled and quickly dealt with the bill, not taking his eyes off Milligan as they small talked. Casey, pleased that Chuck was back in his cover mode, but not pleased about the sickening words of seduction he was spouting, took off his head phones and adopted the same posture as Barker. Let the Englishman and Walker listen to that drivel.

"So?"

Casey didn't quite understand Barker's question and scowled.

"How do you feel knowing about Milligan's obvious attraction to you?"

Casey grunted a number 34 grunt and turned his attention back to the screens. Chuck was being too good at his cover now. Walker had given him back the card and gave Chuck a slight disapproving look before walking off.

"Doesn't any guy like it when women are attracted to them? Or now that you're with Agent Bartowski's sister, does none of that matter."

Casey wasn't going to say a word. Though Barker was right, if other women found him attractive then so what? Ellie was the only one who really mattered. Barker grinned as his question was already answered by Casey's lack of verbal response.

"Is she for keeps? Or is she the one, the one who you could try and have a normal life with?"

Casey stiffened in his chair and then pretended to looking busy by adjusting something on the computers before him. He then put on the headphones again, because he wasn't going to discuss his feelings about Ellie with the Beefcake.

As soon as he did…Casey heard Chuck say something really stupid.

_"Yeah…my sister is a doctor. Ellie is the best!" _

_"Your sister's name is Ellie?" _

In that instant, a month and two weeks of Cover prep had been instantly crapped down the toilet.


End file.
